Cerulean cries
by sandy death 101
Summary: twleve years ago the kyuubi no yoko was sealed inside a small child. now that child stirves to find aceptance amoung konohagakure. naruhina, rated m for lemon in later chapters
1. Final acadamy days

**Cerulean ****cries**

**Greetings everyone. I'm sure by now you have all heard the news about hero's of the leaf and again I apologize. But look on the bright side. For those of you who were annoyed at the bad grammar at the beginning of shinning lights of konoha you know don't have to worry about it. Anyways on with the show. Oh by the way there will be some lemons and rated m shit in this so If your queasy or just really immature then DON'T READ IT!!!!!**

**Chapter 1: final academy days**

**Konoha Main Street****: 8 years ago**

A young girl was walking down the street with her father. The young girl is about four years old and is just beginning to learn the ways of the shinobi. As they walked down the street receiving many bows along the way. The young girl known as hinata hyuuga heard a series of smashing sounds and cries of pain.

Her father heard it to and ran towards the direction of the cries. Hinata followed her father as he turned a corner. There to her horror she saw a young boy being viciously beaten by about several adult males.

Hinata's father saw this and dashed toward the men instantly defeating them. Hinata now hid behind her father's right leg as he tried to offer the boy assistance.

The boy looked up at her and for the first time, cold emotionless cerulean eyes met pale white lavender ones. The boy looked at the tale white eyed man offering his hand to him and then ran towards the street holding his bleeding arm along the way.

Hinata heard her father sigh and then escorted her out of the alleyway and began to talk about how that is just one of the things a shinobi must face. But hinata wasn't paying attention she could not think of anything but the beaten boy who had just ran off.

**Konoha: present time**

Hinata was now walking down the street of konoha with her father at her side. Hinata was exited for two reasons the first was that today was the day she was graduating from shinobi academy. The second reason was because the boy she had first saw all those years ago was graduating today as well.

"hinata I know I have pushed you hard these past few years to prepare you for today but I just want to let you know it was all for your benefit" the man known as hiashi smiled down to her. "Thank you for the kind words father" hinata replied as she walked up to the main entrance of the academy.

The two hyuuga's walked through the corridors of the academy and into the large classroom. There she saw all the familiar faces of her class mates.

Kiba inuzuka of the inuzuka clan, Shino aburame of the aburame clan, Ino yamanaka of the yamanaka clan, Chouji akamichi of the akamichi clan Shikamaru nara of the nara clan, Sasuke uchiha the last of the uchiha clan Sakura haruno who doesn't belong to a clan and finally sitting all the way at the back of the room was Naruto uzumaki the orphan shinobi who had become a great inspiration in her life as well as her crush.

Hinata blushed at the thought of him being her crush and began to twiddle her fingers. She looked at naruto all the way in the back. He was wearing a black t-shirt and black baggy jeans. He was casually leaning back in his chair with his feet on his desk. She also noticed that everyone was sitting at least one seat away from him….as usual.

Hinata gulped and walked to the back of the class today was finally the day she was going to sit beside naruto. She nervously plunked down beside naruto who had still not given the slightest acknowledgment of her presence. Hinata noticed that her father was not the only parent that came to see there children graduate. In fact beside from sasuke uchiha and naruto all the other students' parent's had come to see there children graduate. The door opened and in walked Iruka Omino with a very thick file folder in his hand.

"Great news everyone before we all graduate today we have one final history lesson that happens to involve one of your classmates". "You mean more clan history" shikamaru sighed. "Yep" iruka replied with a smile. "But iruka sensei we already covered all the clans in konoha" sakura piped up. Everyone nodded and began to mumble. "Wrong we have one very special clan to study and as a matter of fact without them none of you would be here know" Iruka smirked.

Naruto was slightly interested in this new development and lowered his legs back to the floor. "However before we start we need the permission of the last living member of the Uzumaki clan" iruka said the last part slowly. All eyes were on naruto at that point in time while all the parents in the roof stiffened.

"Sure why not" naruto sighed hiding his curiosity. Iruka smiled "very well then". Iruka opened the file folder and pulled out three or four pieces or paper. "The uzumaki clan was one of konohagakure's most famous and prestigious clans possessing a kekkei genkai that rivalled the uchiha clan's sharringan and the hyuuga clan's byakugan". Both sasuke and hinata glanced at naruto briefly and then back to iruka. "The uzumaki clan was one of the founding clans of konoha along with the uchiha and hyuuga clans, it is also said that the reason konoha is such a superpower today is because of the hard work and effort that those three clans put into this village". The whole class was silent and waiting for iruka to continue. "Sadly the entire uzumaki clan gave there lives for this village and was wiped out by the kyuubi no Yoko save for naruto who was born" naruto stiffened but quickly returned to normal. But not before sasuke and hinata saw him. Iruka closed the folder and set it on the desk. "And the rest is history" he smiled.

**Two hours later**

It had been two hours since iruka had read about his clan. Naruto was completely mystified why no one ever told him about his clan before today and he was even more mystified as to what his blood line ability was and what it did. While he had been thinking about this every one of his classmates was being called down to take the oath and receive there headband. Naruto's name was finally called and he walked down to the front of the class. "Do you uzumaki naruto swear to stand on the front lines of this village and defend it with your heart, body and soul through good times and bad as well as display the will of fire throughout the rest of your life". "Yes I do" naruto replied in a cold emotionless tone. "Then I present you with this leaf village headband. Naruto accepted the headband and wrapped it around his forehead and then walked back up to his seat.

Just then the front of the class exploded in a plume of white smoke. After the smoke cleared naruto saw two figures emerge. Naruto could tell that both of them were at least jonin level shinobi. From the amount of chakra they were giving off. "You know you two are early right" iruka smiled. The tall male with a beard just shrugged while the black haired red eyed female just sighed and muttered I told you so under her breath. "Uhh were's" iruka was interrupted by another explosion of smoke. Once that set of smoke cleared a silver haired man wearing a mask over his right eye emerged. "Sorry about being late I was just enjoying the road of life" he smiled from under his mask. All the adults in the room sighed at his remark.

"Well now that we got that out of the way let me introduce you too your new sensei's" iruka sighed. From the left we have kurenai yuuhi" "greetings" she smiled. "Sakura haruno, Chouji akamichi and Shino aburame will be your students" "we are team eight and will meet at training ground number twelve tomorrow morning" kurenai smiled.

"This is Asuma Sarutobi" iruka continued. "Hey" he smiled. "Shikamaru nara, kiba inuzuka and ino yamanaka will be your students" iruka said. "We are team ten and will meet at training ground number three tomorrow morning at eight sharp".

"Finally we have Kakashi hatake" iruka sighed. "Yo" he replied. Hyuuga hinata, sasuke uchiha and uzumaki naruto will be your students. "We are team seven and will meet at training ground number ten at eight sharp and you are not to eat breakfast" kakashi sighed.

"Until then every one is dismissed" iruka smiled.

Naruto was almost always the first one to leave the classroom but today he stayed behind.

"you probably want to know the rest about your clan don't you" iruka sighed. "Am I that easy to read" naruto replied walking up to his teacher. "No but anyone would want to know about there heritage naruto" iruka smiled as he handed naruto the file folder that he had just read to the class. "Thank you sensei" naruto said as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

naruto walked out of the academy to hear a small squeak that sounded like his name. he turned to see hinata hyuuga and uchiha sasuke standing by the door of the academy. "It turns out you and me are more alike than I first thought" sasuke smirked. "It also looks like konoha's most powerful clans will be on the same teams" sasuke added. Naruto looked into sasuke eyes and looked away. "I want no part of the uzumaki clan or any other clan for that matter" naruto snapped.

Naruto soon found himself with two hands around the collar of his shirt. "Do you feel no pride at all uzumaki" sasuke sneered. Hinata ran and tried to separate them but was stopped herself when she saw sasuke let naruto down. "No uchiha I feel pride for my dead clan but it is this village that I detest, using my clansmen as cannon fodder to protect everyone else" naruto replied calmly. "Then why do you still fight for this village" sasuke asked in an equally calm voice.

Naruto paused after that remark. Why did he fight for this village and its people? "I guess you could say I'm continuing my clans legacy as protectors of this place but I won't know for sure until I read all of this" naruto said while holding up the file folder iruka gave him.

The wind suddenly began to pick up and leaves began to swirl around naruto. After a few seconds naruto was gone and the winds dyed down leaving a very stunned hyuuga and a pissed of uchiha.

**The next morning**

Naruto had been up all night reading the extensive history of his clan and the people in it. What he found most interesting however is there jutsu. They ranged anywhere from deception genjutsu techniques from how to further increase your speed during taijutsu. Naruto was annoyed to find however that his clan was not used as cannon fodder to protect the leaf village; instead they were part of something much more disturbing that had nothing to do with the leaf village at all. "Then why does everyone hate me" naruto asked himself over and over again. Naruto was well aware of the kyuubi inside of him but he now knew the reason it was placed inside of him.

Naruto looked at the clock on his wall. It read 8:30 am. Naruto smiled to himself "looks like I pulled an all nighter again". Naruto grabbed his kunai shuriken and other such necessities for the standard shinobi and walked out the door.

**Training ground number ten**

Hinata was pacing back and fourth while sasuke was sitting high up in a tree with kakashi sitting under it reading his make out paradise book. "What if something happened to him he could be hurt" hinata gasped.

"If he got hurt while walking to the training grounds then he's not worth my time" kakashi sighed continuing to read his book.

After another ten minutes naruto walked into the training grounds completely avoiding the the two and a half sets of eyes as he walked and stood under the tree sasuke was under. "Uchiha get down here" sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly as he jumped down in front of naruto. "What is it uzumaki" sasuke replied trying his hardest not to hiss. "I'd like to apologize for some of the things I said yesterday and I don't want what happened to get in the way of our work". Sasuke stood there and stared at naruto. "I'll accept your apology on one condition". "And what's that" naruto asked. "When you activate your bloodline limit I want to fight you with my own to see whose is better" sasuke smiled at the last part. Naruto returned the smile "sure thing" naruto replied. Hinata was not sure what to think of this whole situation. First they threaten each other and then when they make up they still want to fight.

"It's called testosterone" kakashi whispered into hinata's ear making her jump. "There may be hope for these three yet" kakashi mused to himself.

"Alright listen up before we get on to any missions there is one final test for you to pass before you become full fledged shinobi of konoha" silence ensued as the three genin awaited kakashi's explanation of there final test.

"First off you three have to get one of these two bells from me. If you fail to get even one bell from me by lunch time all three of you go back to the academy" all three of them went wide eyed at that last part. "Oh and even if you do manage to get the bells from me the one who doesn't get one is tied to a tree and doesn't get lunch understood" kakashi smiled.

All three genin nodded and prepared themselves for combat. "Well it looks like they get the picture" kakashi smiled to himself. "Alright……GO"

As soon as kakashi spoke the final letter both hinata and sasuke were gone in an instant. "Well it look's like the last uzumaki is a foolish uzumaki" kakashi mused as he eyed naruto still standing there in his taijutsu stance. "He has his left eye coverd so it means he's less likely to see me if I focus on that side" naruto thought to himself. "I'll just play the weak little genin who knows nothing for awhile" he mused to himself.

Naruto began to run towards kakashi who was still reading his book. "He can't possibly believe that he would hit me" kakashi thought to himself. Just as kakashi was about to grab naruto's punch and send him flying naruto disappeared.

Kakashi's eyes widened as did sasuke's and hinata's who were hiding in separate bushes from a few meters away. "How did he do that?" kakashi gasped. Kakashi looked up and saw naruto performing a heel drop from above. But again, just as kakashi was about to grab it naruto disappeared again.

Kakashi was beginning to wonder why the hell he didn't see naruto disappear. This wasn't like his old sensei's jutsu when he used the kunai's it was different.

Kakashi looked down again to see something that nearly made him shit his pants. Naruto was moving so fast that he was actually appearing physically in several places at once.

"Now that he knows what I can do it's time to bring in the cavalry" naruto suddenly stopped appearing and disappearing in front of kakashi and was now nowhere to be seen. "Was he testing me" kakashi thought.

Naruto was looking for his team mates luckily he found hinata crouched in some bushes. Naruto appeared behind hinata with a slight rumbling noise. When hinata turned around and saw him standing there above her she fainted.

"Oh shit" naruto said to himself as he crouched down and picked up hinata bridal style and disappeared again. Naruto found sasuke a few seconds later and reappeared in front of him this time to avoid what happened with hinata. "What the hell happened to her" sasuke asked. "She just passed out when I came up from behind her is she going to be okay" naruto asked worriedly. "She'll be awake in a few minutes but you should probably avoid telling her you carried her here" sasuke replied. "Why's that" naruto asked.

"Trust me naruto" sasuke sighed.

"Anyways it's obvious we can't take him separately so we need to work together" naruto sighed as he looked towards kakashi who was still reading his book.

"Alright when hinata wakes up lets do it" sasuke smirked.

**Ten minutes later**

Hinata had woken up and was told the plan. Naruto would go in first and distract him while her and sasuke would go in and grab the bells while he was busy watching naruto.

"Then lets do this" naruto cried as he disappeared again. "But this plan means naruto will be tied to the pole" hinata gasped. "He's willing to sacrifice himself so we can go home and eat……just like his clansmen" sasuke smiled. Hinata watched as naruto began to rapidly appear and disappear all over the place. "He's r…really incredible" hinata gasped ash she watched her crush play chicken around there sensei. "It's hard to believe he just learned that last night huh" sasuke smirked glancing at hinata.

Naruto threw a kunai which kakashi caught one handed. He had long since put his book away just to be able to keep up with naruto's speed. "I just gave the signal I hope they get here one time" naruto said to himself as he lunged at kakashi. Sure enough just as kakashi brought his hands up to grab naruto's strike both hinata and sasuke appeared at his side and grabbed a bell each and slid away to naruto's side.

Naruto was really out of breath, he hadn't expected that jutsu to use so much energy.

Both sasuke and hinata helped naruto to his feet hinata blushing as red as a lobster while doing so, as a final reassurance that they had worked together.

Kakashi just stood there. "So these are my new students huh" he smiled to himself as he said those words

"Alright naruto you have an appointment with the pole" kakashi smirked.

**Well there you have it the first chapter of cerulean cries. As I say with all my chapters R&R **

**(That's read and review) and let me no what you think. Till next time peeps. **


	2. love or loss

**Sup yall, hope your ready for another chapter of Cerulean cries, if not TOO BAD!!!! **

**Oh I forgot to mention the disclaimer in the last chapter so here it is (I do not own naruto or any of the characters created by misashi kishimoto ….however I do love to manipulate them) there you all happy now...ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

**Chapter two: love or loss**

It has been a whole week since naruto, sasuke and hinata had become genin of konohagakure. It was also evident to the hokage who saw them when they came to accept a mission and report it's completion that naruto was slowly becoming more social with other people.

In fact he was almost willing to start conversations with people….almost.

**Training ground number ten **

Naruto and sasuke had just finished there daily sparring session which had resulted in a double knock out as usual as well as hinata rushing to naruto's side again as usual.

"For once I'm glad I don't have murderous fan girls runny to see if I'm alright" sasuke mused to himself as he got up.

"N-naruto Kun are y-you alright" hinata stuttered as she bent down beside him.

"Yes" naruto replied flatly as he got to his knees. "Kakashi sensei what's the time" naruto asked his sensei who was sitting under a tree reading his make out paradise novel.

"You went for three seconds more than yesterday naruto" kakashi replied with a sigh.

"Damn" naruto cursed under his breath. "Well it may not up to your standards naruto but it is up to mine however" kakashi said while snapping his book shut.

"What do you mean by that sensei" hinata asked without stuttering for once. "Well hinata we have been challenged to a team sparring match with team gai one of the genin teams that graduated last year and I believe your cousin neji is on that team right hinata" kakashi smiled.

Hinata slowly nodded her head. "When is this sensei?" sasuke asked. Kakashi looked toward the top of the tree to see four figures standing there smirking slightly. "Right now apparently" he sighed as the four figures jumped down.

Hinata looked over them. Beside her cousin neji there was a Farley tall girl with her hair in two large buns and a boy that was about sasuke's height wearing a green leotard. "Gai sensei I am forbidden from fighting a member of the main house so I chose to fight the uchiha" neji sneered. "Then I guess it's up to me to fight the girl tenten sighed as she drew a kunai.

"Then I shall fight the last of the famous uzumaki clan and show him the full power of my youth" the green leotard wearing ninja said as he slid into a taijutsu stance.

"W-wait isn't this I l-little sudden" hinata gasped. "She's right, how are we supposed to fight you if we don't even know your names" sasuke smirked. "Very well I am neji hyuuga" the white eyed, long haired shinobi smirked.

"I'm tenten pleased to meet you" the girl with the buns smiled. "And I am konoha's green beast rock lee" the final member of team gai cried as he gave a thumbs up. "Sasuke uchiha, the last of the uchiha clan" sasuke smirked sliding into his taijutsu stance.

"Uzumaki naruto, the last of the uzumaki clan" naruto said in his usual cold and emotionless tone.

"Now that the introductions are over with you can begin" kakashi sighed re-opening his book.

Both sasuke and naruto charged at there opponents leaving hinata stunned and unable to move.

Sasuke was pushed back several feet by a palm thrust by neji, activated his recently acquired sharringan and charged again. Naruto was using his strange speed jutsu to confuse lee who soon realised naruto may have incredible speed but didn't have the strength to cause any serious harm to him using taijutsu.

Hinata on the other hand snapped out of her daze and was dodging a seemingly endless barrage of weapons tenten was hurling at her from who knows where.

Lee decided to let naruto get in a few hits and hopefully he would be able to counter one. Sure enough the first hit naruto landed lee was able to counter by grabbing his arm. "**Leaf great hurricane"** lee cried as he performed a sweeping leg kick sending naruto into the air. Lee then smashed his knee into naruto's gut sending him higher into the air. Naruto had the wind knocked out of him and was trying to regain his breath

When lee appeared behind him and brought his leg down onto naruto's back, sending him crashing into the ground leaving a huge crater.

"NARUTO KUN!!!" hinata gasped seeing all this with her byakugan; sasuke saw it but was too busy trying to fight off neji to help. The dust was beginning to clear and hinata was shocked to see naruto lying in the center of the crater with blood flowing from his mouth.

Hinata dodged another kunai and then rushed over to naruto's side only to be caught with tenten's chain rope. Lee was walking to the side of the crater when it suddenly exploded sending dust and debris in every direction.

Before hinata could cry out naruto dashed through the smoke and punched Lee Square in the chest sending him flying backwards into a tree. Hinata was about to sigh in relief but was shocked to see naruto's eyes were blood red and his canines had grown longer and sharper which effectively made him look more beast like in appearance.

"Shit" kakashi and gai both said in unison from there observational point. Hinata was about to ask if he was alright but was surprised when kakashi smacked the back of naruto's neck while gai punched him in the stomach.

"Everyone, this match is over I want all of you to go home for the day" kakashi yelled in the most serious tone anyone had ever heard him speak. "Team gai dismissed" gai yelled. Neji, tenten and lee all ran off without another word and gai, sasuke and hinata who was 'escorted' by sasuke followed.

**One hour later**

Naruto awoke and was surprised to say the least that he was tied to a tree with metal wires. "What the hell is this kakashi" naruto growled. "So your awake eh naruto" kakashi smiled putting his book away. "I take it I went all red eyed and beastly then" naruto sighed. "Unfortunately" kakashi smiled. "Kakashi sensei I need to take some time off to do some training" naruto asked in his usual monotone. "Oh what kind of training and where" kakashi asked curiously. "Doujutsu training and at my clans secret training grounds' naruto replied. kakashi thought for a second, if he let naruto go it would give him more time to train sasuke and hinata but it would also lower the teams moral. "Very well naruto however I will be going there once a day to see if you're alright" kakashi said as he released naruto from the wires that bound him. "but before you go I want to talk to you about your little friend" kakashi said sternly.

"and what is it you want to tell me, to keep it under control, to make it go away, well I can't, the only way for me to control it is to gain power so I don't get hurt therefore not brining him out….that's why I'm leaving" naruto said the last part with a sombre expression.

"Tell me naruto why don't you want it to resurface I mean it does give you more power does it not" kakashi asked. Naruto was silent for what seemed like an eternity to him, trying to think up a false reason why he didn't want that damn fox coming out. But he couldn't, the same reason, the true reason kept coming to mind.

"Because I don't want to loose what little I have gained in this village, or in other words you guy's" naruto said sombrely. Kakashi smiled his classic under the mask smile. "I know a certain someone who would be overjoyed to hear that' kakashi smiled as he began to walk off.

"Oh and naruto you only have one month to complete whatever you want to complete" kakashi smiled waving back.

"One month" naruto repeated to himself. He repeated it all the way to his house and once he gathered his equipment and documents he repeated it all the way to just outside of the village at his clan's secret training grounds.

**That evening**

Hinata had just gotten home as the sun was setting. She was asked by her father what she wanted for dinner to which she replied "I'm sorry father but I'm not very hungry I think I'm going to bed". She had walked into her room and closed the door. Hinata breathed a deep sigh, grabbed her cd player and collapsed on her futon. As she listened to the beats of her music she was unable to get the images of naruto's fierce appearance out of her head. "What was that and why did I feel so frightened by it" hinata asked herself.

Luckily, hinata's dreams were able to offer comfort as she soon fell asleep dreaming slightly 'erotic' dreams about her dear naruto kun.

**The next morning**

Hinata awoke as usual, showered, changed ate breakfast with her father and sister before reporting to training ground number ten for there teams scheduled morning meeting.

Hinata walked into the training ground expecting to see naruto and sasuke sparring as usual but was surprised to see just sasuke stretching. "Wear's n-naruto kun" hinata asked. Sasuke just shrugged in reply and went back to doing push ups. "Naruto won't be with use for awhile hinata" kakashi said appearing in a puff of smoke. "Are my eyes lying to me or are you early" sasuke said activating his sharringan just to be sure.

"Hey I can be early if I want to be" kakashi snapped politely. "Kakashi sensei what about naruto Kun" hinata said with so much confidence it stunned both sasuke and kakashi. "Naruto is going through so..." "I want to see him" hinata interrupted speaking with even more confidence than before.

Kakashi just stared at hinata in disbelief. Just yesterday she wasn't able to even speak a whole sentence let alone demand to see naruto of all people. Although kakashi still noticed the slight blush on hinata's face.

Kakashi sighed a deep sigh "will you be okay here for a bit sasuke" he asked rubbing the back of his head.

Sasuke nodded and then began to jog laps around the training grounds.

"Then lets go hinata" kakashi sighed again to which hinata nodded in reply.

**One kilometre outside konoha**

Hinata and kakashi were dashing through the tree tops of konoha on there way to naruto's location.

"W-what is n-naruto Kun doing all the wayo-out here" hinata asked. "She's already back to stuttering" kakashi sighed to himself. "Naruto is training to prevent what happened yesterday from happening again, I'm not allowed to tell you any more than that….that is up to naruto" kakashi responded.

After a few more minute of running they came upon a small stone archway with a emblem that showed a spiral on a red background in the center of the arch. Hinata and kakashi walked through the arch and saw naruto lying on the ground in the center of a small clearing.

"NARUTO KUN!!!" hinata cried as she dashed towards her fallen crush but was beaten by kakashi who picked him up and placed him under a nearby tree.

Hinata walked up to him and saw numerous scratches along his arms and legs. "w-will he be alright" hinata asked nearly bursting into tears.

"I'm no medical Nin but from what I can tell he has torn all the muscles in his arms and calves other than that he appears fine". Kakashi sighed standing up. Hinata gently picked up naruto's hand and felt how rough it was as well as the knuckles being torn and bleeding.

Hinata grabbed some bandages from her tool pouch and began to wrap naruto's knuckles with them.

"Thanks for the help hinata san but May I ask what you are doing here" naruto groaned as he opened his eyes.

Hinata jumped and nearly fell over at the sound of naruto's voice but was soon back to wrapping his hands.

"I was really worried about you after yesterday and wanted to know if you were okay" She replied.

"that's new she didn't stutter when she talked…wait a second she just said she was worried about me!!" naruto inwardly gasped. "You were worried about me…why?" naruto asked confused. Hinata began to turn red as a lobster and her hands began to shake. "Be…be…be" naruto was trying to understand what hinata was trying to say. He glanced at kakashi who got the message to walk away. "Be….BECAUSEIREALLYLIKEYOUNARUTOKUN" hinata cried right before she fainted and fell right onto naruto's lap.

"Uhh sensei a little help here" naruto asked motioning to the passed out hinata on his lap.

Kakashi began to chuckle uncontrollably "I don't know naruto she looks so cute like that doesn't she"

Naruto actually looked down and for once agreed with his sensei. She did look pretty cute all passed out and peaceful like that. "Ya" naruto replied in a barley audible tone. Kakashi lifted hinata's limp form off of naruto. "Will you be alright here" kakashi asked knowing full well about naruto's healing powers.

"Yes sensei I'll be fine" naruto replied slowly. Kakashi nodded and walked away. "Sensei" naruto called out. Kakashi turned to look at his disabled pupil. "Tell them I'll see them in a month" naruto smirked.

Kakashi was silent for a few seconds. "Sure" he replied right before he disappeared.

Naruto sat there for what seemed like several hours going over the same thing over and over again.

"She really likes me huh" he finally said aloud before making a futile attempt to get up.

**Ahh the seeds of love have been planted. Hey if you guys wanna know what song hinata was listening to then go to and search for Dj cammy boom boom. (I do not own and or indorse dj cammy or her music) oh and I just wanted to let you fine viewers now that I have already figured out what naruto's kekkei genkai will be called, what it will do and what it will look like. Oh and by the way I have ha****d several muscles torn and whoever says's it's pathetic that he can't get up should try being stuck in bed staring at the ceiling for two weeks. Anyways you should all read and review to let me know what you think so far. Till next time peeps. **


	3. power of the getsueigan

**Wazzzup fan fic readers……..sorry a little much right……thought so. Anyways hope your all strapped into your seats for another chapters of Cerulean cries, again if not TOO BAD!!!!!!!**

**Now without further ado let us begin **

Cerulean cries

Chapter 3: power of the Getsueigan

Kakashi was walking down the main street of konohagakure. "I'm beginning to regret letting naruto go off like that even though he comes back tomorrow" he sighed to himself remembering what a pain in the ass the council members were.

It was after the first week of naruto being away that finally the council began to notice that the last of the uzumaki's wasn't in the village. Fortunately the hokage had supported kakashi in his decision when kakashi told them he was keeping an eye on him.

And now it was a month later, everything was normal and calm. The only thing that had changed was that his team's moral was at an all time low. Even the cold as ice sasuke was slightly depressed. Not to mention hinata's almost impossible to miss drop in performance.

Kakashi himself was feeling a little down that he didn't have his team's full strength around to call upon at a moments notice.

And to make things worse today was his team's weekly sparring match with team gai, which he had demanded ever since naruto nearly ripped lee a new face under a month ago, in exchange for him and his team keeping there mouths shut about naruto's little demon moment.

Week hinata and sasuke would try there best to beat at least two members of team gai since neji was adamant about not fighting hinata as well as considering sasuke inferior.

So every week sasuke would fight lee that ended up kicking his ass every time. And hinata would engage tenten who almost killed hinata a couple of times with her uncanny ability to hit an enemy's vital point dead on. But every time hinata was hit she would get right back up and then fall down from fatigue.

Kakashi had now reached training ground number ten and as usual sasuke and hinata were sparring.

Sasuke had changed his outfit from his blue shirt-white shorts combination to a black shirt black shorts combo.

Hinata however still wore her baggy lavender jacket along with her black slacks that were common among shinobi but she had begun to grow her hair out which now reached her shoulders

No sooner did kakashi enter the area did lee and tenten charge at the exhausted hinata and sasuke.

Sasuke was barely able to dodge lee's infamous **leaf whirlwind** but was struck by an unexpected **leaf hurricane** which sent sasuke flying into a tree.

Hinata dodged about sixteen of tenten's kunai but was sliced along her right shoulder by number seventeen and was sliced along the right side of her waist by number seventeen. Both remaining members of team seven were down but not out.

Sasuke lunged at lee with unexpected speed drop kicked him effectively knocking him the air. Sasuke then appeared behind lee and kneed him in the back but before lee could be sent flying sasuke appeared on lee's right and kicked him into the ground accompanied by a loud "**hurricane formation**" sasuke then back flipped off of lee and skidded to a stop several feet away breathing heavily.

Hinata was still dodging a plethora of weapons being thrown at her from different angles. She had been hit two more times in the right arm and right leg. "Kakashi why don't you tell you student to forfeit you know she can't win" gai sighed seriously. Kakashi looked up from his book. "Sorry gai did you say something" kakashi asked which was followed by a ranting session about how kakashi acts so cool.

Kakashi however wasn't trying to be cool. He was tracking something that was headed in there direction at an incredible speed. "Looks like the last of the uzumaki's has returned a day early" kakashi mused to himself

Lee and sasuke had begun to fight at close range again with lee slowly gaining the upper hand. While tenten launched two kunai headed straight for hinata's head.

Hinata was unable to move due to the incredible pain she was feeling on the right side of her body and could only stare wide eyed as death approached her in what seemed like slow motion.

Hinata slowly closed her eyes but immediately opened them when she heard the sound of metal on metal followed by a cry of "what the hell". Hinata opened her eyes to see the kunai that would have killed her being held still just inches from her face by some invisible force.

Lee was stunned to see that not only did tenten try to kill hinata but her attempt was stopped by what appeared to be air. Sasuke was also distracted by what hade just happened but was more surprised that due to his sharringan he saw a large circle made of chakra just floating in front of hinata.

Neji saw this as well but from the sidelines where he was using his byakugan to observe as did kakashi who was chuckling slightly. Lee recovered first and was about to deliver a upper kick to sasuke's chin but right before it connected it was grabbed by a bandaged hand.

"You owe me a rematch fuzzy brows" the blonde haired uzumaki smirked. Lee jumped away and regrouped. "What are you wearing naruto Kun" lee asked carefully eyeing naruto's new outfit

Naruto's new outfit consisted of a full black baggy kimono covered by a white sleeveless trench coat on top with the kanji for uzumaki on the back of it. "It's my clan's formal combat robes, pretty cool huh" naruto smirked. Naruto didn't mention the katana strapped to the back of his waist.

"I think it shows the power of youth very well naruto Kun" lee cried giving a thumbs up accompanied by a flashy white smile. Naruto sweat dropped "that wasn't really what I was going for lee" naruto sighed.

"But enough of this, as I said you owe me a rematch' naruto said while closing his eyes. hinata and sasuke were still in shock at there team mates sudden appearance as was tenten.

"Hey hinata now would be a good time to get up" naruto said as he looked back at her with a smile.

"He he smiled at me" hinata gasped inwardly. Hinata's cheeks were now bright red as usual but she also felt a strong will to continue flow into her. "This is why I love him" hinata sighed inwardly blushing even more.

Hinata slowly got up and lunged at tenten to engage her in close combat. "Well it looks like neji decided to get up off his self righteous ass and fight" naruto smirked noticing sasuke and neji fighting.

Lee was through waiting, he lunged at naruto delivering a dropkick from high above his head to what appeared to be an absent minded naruto. Lee brought his leg down with a loud crash leaving another crater in the ground. The smoke cleared with lee expecting to find a unconscious naruto in the center of the crater but was stunned when he wasn't even in the crater.

"Maybe you should get your brows out of your eyes so you could see better" naruto called out. Lee looked to the left to see nothing than the right with the same results, he glanced over his shoulder but again naruto was nowhere to be found. Lee looked the last place there was to look…up.

"Finally found me huh" naruto smirked as lee stared at him. Naruto was hanging upside down in mid air with his eyes closed. All the remaining people in the area on both teams looked up in utter shock at what naruto was doing. "He's just floating there" tenten gasped. "No it's like he's attached himself to the air somehow" sasuke said.

Hinata activated her byakugan and saw that naruto was somehow maintaining his chakra outside of his body without it dissipating. "I…is that his bloodline ability' hinata gasped. As naruto released his hold and fell down to the earth with a soft landing.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes so that everyone could finally see the true for of an uzumaki's eyes.

Naruto's eyes themselves were jet black instead of white. And in the center there stood a small cerulean blue pupil that glowed with an almost heavenly light.

"This is my getsueigan, the bloodline ability of the uzumaki clan" naruto smirked. Naruto grabbed a hold of his sword and drew it. The blade itself was about arms length and it was the same colour of blue as his eyes minus the glowing.

Naruto dashed at lee with such speed that even kakashi had trouble keeping up with. Naruto raised his sword to lee and slashed downward, lee dodged by sidestepping to the right. Naruto brought his sword up for an upper slash but again lee side stepped the sword. "that was to close" lee gulped as a few strands of his hair fell off his head.

Naruto brought his arm down in a stabbing motion driving his sword into the soft ground to which lee back stepped. "Got him" naruto smirked. Naruto lifted himself off the ground placing his entire weight on his right hand which was still holding the sword. "He's balancing on his sword" kakashi gasped.

Naruto spun himself around and kicked Lee square in the chest sending him flying through a tree and crashing into one behind it.

At this point everyone had stopped there fights just in time to see lee go flying through a tree.

"Aww look lee made a new friend, he even gave him a hug" naruto chuckled trying his hardest not to break out in gut busting laughter.

Everyone turned there heads to see lee still plastered on the tree hugging it with his arms and legs while drooling. Everyone paused. For a few seconds everything was silent until everyone broke out in laughter except for neji who was embarrassed to be on the same team as lee.

Naruto felt kakashi come up from behind him. "Welcome back naruto" kakshi said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you sensei" naruto replied with a slight smile. "Well kakashi until next week" gai said giving the thumbs up with a passed out lee on his back. With that gai and his team disappeared.

Naruto looked over and saw that hinata was till bleeding pretty bad from all the wounds tenten had given her. Naruto pulled his sword out of the ground, sheathed it and walked over to hinata.

"How are you, you all right" naruto asked as he kneeled down beside her. Hinata was beet red "naruto Kuns actually concerned about me" she gasped inwardly. Naruto looked over her. The entire right side of her body was covered with cut and gashes aside from the shoulder, abdominal, arm and leg wounds she had it was nothing serious. "Hinata can you left your pant leg so I can see your leg wound" naruto asked grabbing some bandages from his tool pouch. "Al-al-alright naruto Kun. Hinata stuttered. Letting her right pant leg to the knee. Naruto looked over the wound and saw it was still bleeding slightly.

Naruto put some disinfectant on a strip of medical cloth and gently placed it on the slash wound. Hinata flinched not from the pain but from the fact naruto was dressing her wounds. If her adrenaline wasn't in overdrive still she would have passed out from him just talking to him.

"Too tight" naruto asked. Hinata hadn't even realized naruto had finished wrapping her wound.

From a few feet away kakashi and sasuke watched in awe at the events unfolding in front of them.

"He could probably get her to do anything he wanted her to right now" sasuke whispered into kakashi's ear

"It's a shame that he was socially isolated from the rest of the village, he's so dense he can't even identify the ones who love him" kakashi added. Both sasuke and kakashi nodded in unison and then walked off.

After naruto finished dressing hinata's arm wound he stood up and offered her his hand. Hinata silently wished that he would help her with her stomach and shoulder wound and then blushed at the thought.

Hinata took his hand shakily and was hoisted to her feet. "I'm going home are you going to be alright" naruto asked slightly concerned. Hinata answered him by falling over. Just as she was about to hit the ground naruto grabbed her arm again and helped her to stand up straight.

Naruto sighed. "S-sorry naruto Kun i-I'm being a burdon" hinata stuttered. "I could bring you to my place so you could recover a bit since it is so early in the day….that is if you'd just want to go home" naruto asked in his usual monotone.

Again hinata would have passed out if her adrenaline wasn't through the roof. Not only had her naruto Kun saved her life, dressed her wounds in the same day but he was offering to let her rest at his place. 's-s-s-sure naruto Kun" she barely replied.

Before hinata knew it her left arm was placed over naruto's shoulder and she was being carried over the roofs of konoha.

After several minutes of running the two came upon a small apartment building and landed on one of the balconies. Naruto pulled out a key and opened the door to a small apartment. Naruto flicked on the lights and was shocked at what she saw.

The apartment was relatively clean aside from the occasional scroll or weapon lying on the floor. The thing that shocked her most however was the pile of bloody bandages and clothes in one corner of the room. "Oh sorry about that I don't get much positive company" naruto sighed as he put all the blood covered items in a bag. Hinata walked onto the living room/kitchen/dinning room. On the walls she saw that it was recently painted over but a slight bit of red could be made out. "Die fox brat" hinata read aloud which caused naruto to wince. "As I said not much pleasant company" naruto sighed. "You can dress the rest of your wounds in the other room if you want" naruto sighed as he finished cleaning up the rest of the bandages.

"w-who is the fox b-brat" hinata asked. Naruto stood and walked over to the wall wear the writing was.

He stared at it for what seemed like forever. "it should be obvious" naruto sighed as he walked into the kitchen and started boiling some water.

Finally, realization hit hinata. Why naruto was treated the way he was, why he was beaten all those years ago, why he had strived to gain what everyone else had to begin with…a place.

"y-you're the k-k-kyuubi no Yoko" hinata asked covering her mouth when she realized what she just said.

"Your free to leave any time you want you know" naruto sighed. "I just ask that you don't tell anyone else" he added.

"b-but you o-offered to let me come" hinata gasped. "i-it would be rude- "is that the only reason you want to stay, because it's rude to refuse an offer of assistance, please don't pity me" naruto said the last part slowly.

Hinata had talked herself into a corner which was almost unheard of for her. She would either have to confess her true feelings for him or have him hate her for something he had nothing to do with like every other person in his life. The latter of which was almost unbearable.

Naruto looked at her waiting for an answer but did not want to push her. Maybe just maybe she could be the one who had the courage to like him for who he was.

Hinata wanted so desperately to be the one person in naruto's life that actually liked him for who he was.

But the words just wouldn't come. "I….i….i…." naruto was about to loose it, she was just like everyone else; she would ignore him and glance death glares at him every where he went and in the worse case scenario she would try to kill him.

Hinata's lips were now trembling she wanted so desperately to say the words she thought for so many years. "Why can't I even say three stupid words" hinata cursed inwardly. "Just three simple words" hinata was on the verge of tears and her heart was pounding like a hammer in her chest.

Naruto sighed he reached for hinata to ask her to leave when he heard something he had never even heard in his entire live. "Naruto….kun….i….l-love….you".

Naruto was so stunned he couldn't even move to catch hinata as she fainted.

………**wow. Shit man that was tense there for a second huh. Well****…the seeds of love have been watered. But now it's up to naruto to see if they will bloom into beautiful flowers. **

**I have decided to give you all a little explanation on some of the new Justus's and abilities in cerulean cries. So here ya go. **

**Getsueigan: moon eyes (rough translation)**

Kekkei genkai (bloodline limit) of the uzumaki clan, the getsueigan was considered to be one of the most powerful doujutsu's (eye techniques) of all time. The full powers of the getsueigan are still unknown and have been a clan secret ever since its discovery. However from appearances in battle it seems too have the abilities to not only see chakra but allow the clan member to maintain chakra outside of there body's were as most people's chakra dissipates almost immediately when used outside the body. The eye itself is completely black except for a cerulean blue pupil that appears to glow. This appearance is what gives the getsueigan its name.

**Shunpo: flash steps **

An uzumaki clan technique that can only be used during the early stages of the kekkei genkai awakening.

This technique is used by using chakra from the users body to surround and enclose the user in there own chakra, effectively eliminating air resistance and lowering the gravity of the enclosed person(s) slightly.

Therefore combined with the users own physical ability it gives the user greatly enhanced speed and agility.

The only downside to this jutsu is that to strike an opponent it requires the user to come to a complete stop there fore severely weakening the user's brute force. If the user does not come to complete stop it will inflict serious damage to the user's body. To make up for this weakness, the uzumaki clan has developed as sword style close combat fighting technique that requires almost no strength to use (mentioned below)

**Aoiyaiba style: blue blade (rough translation) **

The close combat sword style of fighting developed and wielded by the uzumaki clan to make up for there high speed low strength style of combat. This style is strange due to the fact that now one except an uzumaki clan member has been able to master it. The style consists of fast paced wide spread slashes and stab's. Due to the blue, chakra treated blades the clan uses (probably to increase the effectiveness of there bloodline ability) it looks like the blade leaves blue slash marks in the air itself hence its name.

**So there you have it folks, some of the uzumaki clan's jutsu's broken down into laymen's terms. **

**And yes I am aware the clothes and PART!!! Of the shunpo technique I copied from bleach so here's you damn disclaimer. ****(I do not own bleach but I like it so much that I use some of its shit….so feel happy about it) any way's till next time fan fic lovers sandydeath101 over and OUT**


	4. seeds of trust

**Hhhiiiiiidehooooo**** everyone. It's time again for another chapter of cerulean cries. This chapter will be mainly focused on naruto and hinata due to what happened in the last chapter. Now enough talk **

**Let's start the show!!!!!!**

Cerulean cries

**Chapter 4: seeds of trust **

Hinata was feeling very warm. She was very comfy to say the least. She slowly opened her eyes and was shocked to see that she was in naruto's room on the bed and under the covers. She quickly sat up and saw naruto was nowhere to be found.

Hinata also found that her shoulder and stomach wounds had been dressed and began to blush slightly.

She walked out into main room and saw a note on the table. The note itself was written in red liquid.

_Hinata sorry about the note but I don't have much to write with around here. I dressed your wounds because they re-opened when you passed out. As you can see I'm not here but I will be back shortly. If it's not too much trouble id like to talk about what you said to me earlier. Naruto. _

If it wasn't for the fact that naruto had asked to speak with her. She would have been really freaked out that the note was written in blood. So she did the only thing she could think of to do while waiting for naruto. Nothing.

Naruto's apartment was completely void of anything that had to do with entertainment. There were quite a bit of scrolls lying around but they were all about ninjutsu and shinobi arts.

Hinata reached to her itching shoulder to see that naruto also dressed that wound as well, same with her stomach wound. Hinata also noticed that she smelled….bad.

The combination of sweat and blood was making her dizzy and the last thing she needed was her passing while talking to naruto again. "I hope he won't mind if I take a shower" hinata sighed as she walked into the small bathroom.

After hinata's shower she got dressed in the same clothes she had on and walked out of the bathroom to see naruto sitting on the couch reading a scroll and drinking some water. "n-naruto kun I was j-just" hinata tried to explain her but was interrupted by naruto. "I don't mind but your arm is bleeding again" naruto sighed as he walked over and began to wrap hinata's arm again.

"You really shouldn't be so stressed out all the time it puts to much pressure on your body" naruto said as he smiled. "R-right I'll try naruto Kun" hinata responded bringing her against her chest. Naruto nodded and walked back to the small couch. "So is what you said earlier your true feelings" naruto asked "even though you know what I am" naruto added.

Hinata was a little surprised at the sudden question but she had already told him how she felt, and it was how she truly felt. 'y-yes naruto Kun" she replied. "Then let me ask you….why" naruto asked now looking directly into her eyes.

Again this question caught hinata off guard but she could understand his reasons for asking them.

"I d-don't care what anyone else t-thinks, you are n-not the kyuubi, you a-are you" hinata replied blushing slightly.

Naruto looked like he needed more convincing that hinata's intentions were sincere. Hinata gulped and walked over to the couch and sat down beside naruto and placed her hand on top of his. Naruto winced at the contact and was surprised to find that a persons hand could be used as something other than a weapon.

"E-ever since that d-day eight years a-ago I had always w-wondered why everyone was s-so cruel to you,

Know that I k-know why they h-hurt you, I feel like I want to b-be the person who s-shows you that t-the people are capable o-of more than just h-hate" hinata was on the verge of passing out but she used all her will to make sure naruto knew how she truly felt.

Naruto was shocked. Did this girl really care so much about him that she would risk her reputation and possibly her life for him? For once naruto was speechless. "p-please naruto l-let me be there for you" hinata urged feeling dizzy.

Hinata had her eyes shut, expecting the worst. But then something she had only dreamed about happened.

Naruto embraced hinata in a tight hug. Hinata was shocked but was snapped out of it by her suddenly moist shoulder. Naruto was silently crying on her shoulder.

Hinata couldn't think of anything else to do but to wrap naruto into her protective embrace. Hinata did not need to say any more. Naruto was convinced that hinata's intentions were true. And what was happening right now proved that he was placing all his trust in someone else….for the first time.

**The next morning**

Hinata awoke to the scent of _her _naruto Kun. She giggled at the thought of _her _naruto. She got out of naruto's bed and got dressed in the same clothes she had on yesterday even though the smelled to high heaven. Hinata looked over herself in the small broken mirror on naruto's door. The clothes were blood stained and torn to shreds

Hinata slowly opened the door to the main room. Naruto was still asleep on the small couch. Hinata found her freshly washed jacket on the arm rest of the small couch. The jacket may have been freshly washed but it was still torn to shreds.

Naruto had cried silently cried himself to sleep last night in hinata's arms. She had gently put him down and placed a blanket over him. If naruto had a lot off one thing it would be blankets. He had three on his bed and another three in the corner of his room.

Naruto suddenly rolled over exposing his bare chest causing hinata to blush madly. Hinata looked at the clock on the wall. They were already ten minutes late for the daily meeting. "I-i-i have to wake him up but I…" Hinata's heart was pounding in her chest.

Luckily after several minutes of deciding weather to do so or not to wake him up naruto stirred and then sat up. Hinata was nearly swept off her feet when naruto smiled at her. It was also strange that naruto didn't seem surprised that she was here. "Morning hinata chan" he said as he got up.

Hinata began to blush madly as naruto walked past her in nothing but his pants into the washroom.

"Oh god he's so" hinata began to think to herself but stopped herself when she realized what she was thinking.

Naruto walked out of the washroom fully dressed in his uzumaki robes. He was holding a pair of black pants with a black shirt. "You should probably change into something less….tattered" naruto said looking away trying to hide the ever so slight brush. "Oh my god is he blushing" hinata gasped inwardly reluctantly took the clothes from naruto's arms. "A-are you s-sure about this naruto Kun" hinata asked holding the clothes to her chest.

"It would probably be best if as little people as possible knew you didn't go home last night" naruto said walking into the kitchen to grab a soldier pill. "Is t-that what you eat for b-breakfast naruto Kun" hinata asked concerned.

Hinata had read up on the side effects of constant use of soldier pills. She remembered that naruto wasn't present during that class but it explained that if you take more than pill every three days it could cause severe migraines, dizziness, temporary muscle failure and in some cases it could cause complete loss of chakra use. "Ya no one bothered to teach me how to prepare any food" naruto sighed. Hinata instinctively rushed over and gently grabbed the soldier pill from naruto's hands.

"I c-can make us s-some breakfast if you'd like" hinata offered.

Naruto was confused as to what he was supposed to do. He had never had anyone care if he had a good breakfast or not. "Uhh sure I guess hinata chan". "There…he said it again _chan_ he said hinata _chan_" hinata sighed to herself.

"n-naruto Kun do you m-mind if I use your r-room to change" hinata stuttered blushing slightly.

"No I don't mind go ahead" naruto smiled. "Oh god there's that smile again" hinata sighed inwardly.

Hinata walked into the bedroom and undressed. For some reason naruto's room felt somewhat warm to her. Even though she was in her bra and panties she still felt warmer in this room.

The room itself was normal enough; a queen sized bed minus the bed frame was the only piece of furniture in the entire room. The walls were a kind of beige colour while the large window was covered by a beige piece of fabric. The combination of the two seemed to give the room a kind of light that was well…warm.

Hinata pulled the black t-shirt over her head and was surprised to see that it fit really well as did the pants.

"They must be his old clothes" hinata sighed to herself as she snuggled deeper into the clothes.

Naruto was trying to figure out which dish to take out when there was a knock at the door. "What the hell" naruto cursed to himself. Naruto walked to the door and hoped to hell that hinata would stay in his room.

Naruto answered the door and lo and behold it was kakashi.

"And the worst has just happened" naruto sighed. "Nice to see you to naruto" kakashi mocked.

"I know I'm late sensei" naruto sighed suddenly getting really nervous. Kakashi sensed he was really nervous and wanted to know why.

Kakashi stepped into the house and saw a tattered and torn jacket on the couch. "Well, well, well what do we have here kakashi said to himself giving an evil grin. "I'm going to milk this for all it's worth" kakashi snickered to himself.

"Shit we've been found" naruto cursed seeing hinata's jacket on the couch. "So what did you want to talk about sensei" naruto said while casually raising is voice. "Ooh he's good" kakashi smirked catching on to his plan.

"Well I went to sasuke's place to tell him that the daily meeting was cancelled due to me and the other jonin having a mission to attend to and he was his usual cheery self" kakashi sighed.

"so then a walked to hinata's place to find out that she never went home last night" kakashi watched in awe as his usually calm cool and collected student tensed up. "So then I decided to ask you to tell her when you saw her next but little did I know I didn't have to seeing as she now knows don't you hinata" kakashi smiled calling to the door.

"It was my idea" naruto interrupted "I asked her to stay so please don't ruin her reputation by getting the word out" naruto urged. "He's taking the fall for me" hinata gasped from behind the still closed door. Kakashi looked straight into naruto's eyes "her father already knows" kakashi smiled.

Hinata and naruto both felt her fathers presence in the apartment now and were both scared out of there wits. Naruto was afraid because he knew what hiashi could do to someone by just poking them. Hinata on the other hand had seen what happened many times when someone incurred her father's wrath.

"Greetings uzumaki san" hiashi smiled. "He's smiling" naruto gasped. Hello hiashi san and welcome to my uhh home" naruto replied as formally as he could. Hiashi frowned "you do not have to be so formal with me naruto san I am not here on such terms" hiashi smiled. "What the hell is going on here?" naruto asked himself. "I just wanted to thank you in person for tending to my daughters injuries and offering your home to her. "Your not pissed" naruto gasped aloud. Hiashi sobered slightly. "Naruto unlike most of the people of this village I do not hate you or your clan for what they did during the kyuubi attack in fact it's because of a certain uzumaki that I'm still here after that incident".

"Arashi huh" kakashi sighed. "I know that name from somewhere" naruto said to himself a little confused at this whole situation. "I also have something that belonged to him" hiashi smiled. Hiashi reached into his pocket and bulled out a small chain linked bracelet with the uzumaki clan symbol on the clan pendant.

"anyways I just wanted to thank you in person for helping my daughter and tell her when she wakes up that I'll see he when she comes home next which I don't expect will be soon" hiashi smiled at the last part.

After that hiashi and kakashi walked out of the apartment and gently closed the door behind them. Hinata walked out of the room and gently grabbed naruto's hand. "I think we have his approval" naruto said in a confused tone causing hinata to blush madly.

**Well it looks like our boy naruto has let the seed****s of love begin to grow and in the first four chapters as well. For those of you who think naruto's room is ugly try to understand that he has little in the way of selection in this fic. I really think the hiashi in my fic is a much better fit even though he is completely and utterly out of character. Anyways until the next chapter guys and gals **

**Pc**** out (p.s always remember to read and review too let me know what you think and never forget, if we are led by fools who is more foolish, the fool or the followers of the fool) **


	5. devotion knows no bounds

**Greetings everyone. I'm here to deliver another chapter of cerulean cries. Everyone I need your help, ****I'm trying to decide if you people would put up with another time skip. Don't get me wrong it won't be soon but I kinda need to do that so I can put some lemons in this here fic. Anyways give me your opinion by reviewing. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!!! P.s I now arashi uzumaki's name is actually minato something or rather but due to a momentary laps in my encyclopaedic knowledge of naruto I put arashi instead of minato so please forgive me for my mistake……I still won't change it though so deal with it muahahahaha!!!!.**

**Chapter 5: devotion knows no bounds**

Hiashi and kakashi walked down the steps of the painfully run down apartment complex that housed naruto. "It saddens me to know that the last of the uzumaki's has to reside in a place such as this" hiashi sighed. "Hiashi Sama are you sure it's wise letting those to live together, I mean they are just kids after all" kakashi protested. "They reached adulthood the moment they became shinobi but I agree with you in some aspects" hiashi sighed again. "Oh like what" kakashi asked questioningly. "I'm not ready to have grandchildren just yet and you know how active an uzumaki's sex drive can be" hiashi smirked.

"Ahh the uzumaki's repopulated there clan once before with just twelve men did they not" kakashi mused almost laughing. "Actually it was nine and in only three years they went from twelve to over sixty" hiashi sighed. Kakashi was speechless for he knew that he would have his work cut out for him. "I'll try my best hiashi Sama"

**Meanwhile**

Naruto and hinata were still standing in the same spots they were when hiashi left the apartment.

Hinata and naruto were both utterly speechless. Naruto managed to walk himself over to the couch and pull up the covers. "A-are you g-going back to bed naruto Kun" hinata asked surprised that he could sleep so much. "Don't worry I'll still be here when you get back" naruto yawned.

"G-get back from w-were naruto Kun" hinata replied wondering if she missed something. "Well to me it sounded like your father wanted you to live here" naruto yawned again as he rolled over. "Oh my god he did say that" hinata gasped inwardly. "You should go get some clothes and come back" naruto mumbled.

Hinata was out the door a split second later running down the street as fast as her chakra empowered legs would carry her. "I'm living with naruto Kun, I'm living with naruto Kun" she kept saying these five simple words over and over and found that the more she said it the happier she was getting.

She reached her house and dashed into her room. She pulled out a large duffle bag and began throwing her Cd's her books her toothbrush and other toiletries along with a large amount of clothing from her closet.

"Am I forgetting anything…no" hinata then grabbed her bag and headed for the door at top speed.

Hinata was pleasantly surprised that none of the other hyuuga clan members asked her what the hell she was doing.

Hinata bounded out the door and into the street running at full speed. She reached naruto's apartment but and began to walk up the stairs when she heard someone pounding on something. Hinata walked to the corner and activated her byakugan. Low and behold sasuke was knocking on the door demanding naruto come spar with him. She looked into the apartment to see naruto still sleeping on the couch. "Naruto if you can hear me come to training ground number ten at four" sasuke called out

Sasuke gave up and casually walked down the stairs. "Oh my god what if he sees's me" hinata gasped beginning to panic. Hinata suddenly shut her eyes and waited for the inevitable. Hinata waited and waited but it never came sasuke just walked past her without even acknowledging her. For once hinata was glad sasuke was so stuck up.

Hinata took a few moments to not only to sigh in relief but to catch her breath. She had ran pretty much to the other side of the village and back again. Once she regained her breath she walked up the stairs and very slowly open the door as to not wake naruto up.

Hinata admired the sleeping form of her crush. He seemed so peaceful, so content. In fact she had never seen him like that ever. During the day he seemed so distant and secluded but now he was like a completely different looking person.

"Oh that's right I said I'd make him breakfast" hinata said to herself when she finally stopped looking over naruto. She walked into the kitchen part of the apartment and opened the fridge to find it was almost empty save for some milk, eggs and some juice. "I guess were having eggs then" hinata chuckled.

It was a good half an hour before breakfast was ready that hinata found herself in the same situation she was in earlier this morning. Naruto was still sleeping on the couch and hinata was still debating on weather to wake him up or not.

Luckily he again woke and smiled that oh so charming smile that hinata's heart melt. "Your back already huh and what smells so good" naruto asked sniffing the air. "I s-said I w-would make breakfast f-for you remember?" hinata stuttered. "THAT'S BREAKFAST!!!" naruto gasped as he jumped up and looked at the table. He looked at hinata then to the table and finally back to hinata. "You made this?" naruto asked. Hinata slowly nodded. "Wow this is incredible and it smells so good" naruto said almost drooling. Hinata never thought eggs hade a scent cooked or not and was wondering how naruto could smell them but she pushed that thought away for now.

Naruto and hinata both sat down and dug into there eggs. Hinata was amused at how fast naruto was eating but still managed to keep himself and the table clean. "Oh n-naruto Kun sasuke was hear and" "ya I heard him" naruto smiled while finishing his eggs.

"R-really" hinata asked surprised. "Ya I know and I'll meet him later but I kinda wanted to spend some time with you today" naruto kinda turned a little peach at his own words. Hinata however was beet red.

"w-what could we do n-naruto Kun". Naruto thought for a second. "I know we could go to my clans training grounds it's really cool there".

Hinata was a little apposed to the idea of training on there day off but she realized that's all that naruto ever knew so I guess she could go along with it. "S-sure that sounds like a great idea n-naruto Kun" hinata smiled still blushing slightly.

Naruto and hinata were walking through the forest of konoha towards the uzumaki training grounds. "I know you've been here before but that was only the entrance the larger area" naruto smiled. "l-larger area" hinata repeated. "Yep there's a whole bunch of underground chambers that were used as a kind of outpost during the great shinobi war" naruto bragged.

The two walked up to large stone arch that signified the entrance of the training grounds only to be showered upon by a flurry of kunai. "Shit" naruto cried as he activated the getsueigan to produce a wall of chakra in front of hinata and himself.

"Well well well it looks like the uzumaki has finally arrived" a loud muffled voice chimed.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you people doing here" naruto called out obviously pissed.

"So you guessed there's more than one of use huh well then let's show ourselves" a different voice called.

Suddenly four cloaked shinobi jumped down from the trees and landed a good ten feet away.

"We are mizukagure's slayer squad twelve" an older sounding man cackled. "Shit a slayer squad" naruto cursed. "n-naruto kun what's a slayer squad" hinata stuttered.

"It's a squad that specializes in killing people with certain bloodline ability and seeing as there here, there after me" naruto cursed. Hinata looked at the four slayer Nins in front of them. All of them were wearing blue cloaks that covered every other feature of there body's. There was a tall one a short one an old one and what looked like a female.

"Hinata run back to village and get sasuke and kakashi sensei" naruto whispered. "But n-naruto Kun I c-can't leave you" hinata cried. "Hinata please I need you to get help or we are both dead" naruto pleaded.

"But naruto" "GO HINATA" naruto interrupted. Hinata was shocked by naruto's outburst but then saw the look in his eyes. It was a look of pain as if he had just stabbed himself. Hinata she had to go and then dashed back to the village.

"it doesn't matter who the hyuuga rat brings you'll be dead and we'll be long gone before she gets here" the taller bulkier nin chuckled.

"You don't know who you just messed with tubby" naruto growled again activating the getsueigan.

Naruto used his shunpo while drawing his sword attempting a one hit kill. He lunged at the tall chunky one and lunged his sword into his chest only to have it bounce off something hard with a loud ping.

"We know all about your shunpo and we also know that the only way to counter it is to put op a decent defence" the taller one chuckled while opening his cloak to show off his sky blue armour. The other members of his team did the same.

Naruto cursed and sheathed his sword. "Plan B" he sighed. Naruto gathered chakra into his hand forming it into a visible blade like object. Naruto then thrust his hand out "**moon blade**" naruto cried as the chakra sword shot towards the older member of the slayer team.

The blade reached the older Nin but instead of piercing right through him like naruto had planned the blade just pushed him back around fifteen meters into a large tree.

"Damn it" naruto cursed as he withdrew his chakra sword. The old man began to cackle madly. "Our cloaks repel any and all kinds of chakra foolish uzumaki".

"Now I'm really screwed" naruto sighed. All four of the slayer Nins began forming hand seals. "**Water style: water dragon missile**" they all cried in unison.

"SHIT" naruto cried right before his getsueigan began glowing even brighter. Naruto used his getsueigan

To set up a chakra shield right before the four insanely large water dragons hit him. inside the shield naruto watched in awe as the massive amount of water witch had appeared out of nowhere only seconds before rushed over the shield making it sound as if the dragons were actually roaring.

Just as the water ceased the four slayer Nins appeared in front of the shield all of them wielding katana's

All four of them slashed down and cut right through naruto's chakra shield much to his surprise.

Naruto shunpo'd to avoid them but was still cut by all four blades.

Two were vertically along both shoulders the others were along his chest and across his left hand.

Naruto was staggering and struggling to stand. "You can't win uzumaki just give up and die" the female slayer Nin gawked.

"No I won't let it end here, I still have things I need to do" naruto panted as he dodged several more strikes using shunpo. "just give up you will eventually run out of strength from your wounds even if you still have all your chakra" the shorter nin sighed as he barely cut naruto along the hairline.

"Great now I got blood in me eyes among all the other problems I have right now" naruto sighed to himself

"but no matter what I'm not giving up like I said I still got things to do" naruto reassured himself.

Naruto shunpo'd towards the female Nin and grabbed his cloak and ripped it open so that there was at least a forty centimetre gap. Naruto then back flipped over the Nins sword strike and charged chakra into his hand "**moon blade**" naruto cried as he sent the blade directly through the gap in the Nins cloak.

There was no wound but everyone knew she was dead if not from the fact that she fell to the ground without a word but she steady stream of blood coming from the girl's mouth.

Naruto back flipped out of range of the rest of the Nins as they casually walked over to check out there dead companion. "Well so much for Kari eh guys" the shorter Nin laughed as he kicked the corpse of his friend.

Naruto was awe struck. He had thought about leaving the leaf village before when he was younger to run away from the pain that it brought but now he knew he was going to stay after seeing how people from other villages treated each other people who were just like them.

"How" naruto murmured. "Hmm how what brat" the taller Nin asked. "How could you treat you own comrade like that" naruto yelled. The taller Nin began to laugh. "She's dead kid" he smiled.

"Have you no respect for your own team mates" naruto spat. "Not at all, she was weak enough to let herself get killed by the person she was trained all her life to kill" the shorter Nin hissed.

"But I'll tell you what kid, if you feel so bad about her death then we'll avenge her by completing our mission" the older ninja cackled. The three remaining slayer ninja's charged at naruto raising there katana's for a crescent strike.

"This is it, I can't move anything anymore, I'm done" naruto sighed to himself. "Hinata I'm sorry"

"**Fire style: fireball jutsu**!!!!!!" Naruto looked up to see three unusually large fireballs land in front of the three slayer Nins effectively sending them flying backwards.

As they flew, three shapes jumped out of the bushes and delivered kicks to each of the slayer Nins sending them flying forwards. All three landed on there feet but found that they could not move.

They slowly turned to see a single person kneeling on the ground holding the rat hand sign.

"**Shadow imitation jutsu** success" the young man smiled.

Naruto felt someone help him up by placing his arms over there soldiers. One was slightly taller than the other but since he was not dead he assumed they weren't hostile. He felt a delicate and soft hand wipe the blood away from his eyes. Naruto saw that the people who were holding him up were tenten and none other than hinata. He also saw the other people who came to his aid.

Neji, lee and sasuke along with shikamaru who was holding the three slayer Nins in place had all come to assist him. Naruto was finding it difficult but managed to rasp out what he wanted to say. "They have chakra absorbing cloaks and heavy armour along with a chakra piercing katana" naruto was barely conscious but he was conscious enough to here hinata's desperate cry's.

"Hinata what did he just say" sasuke asked impatiently. "Hinata was now in tears but managed to tell him what naruto had said. "I can take care of there cloaks" tenten smiled gently putting naruto down.

Tenten took out two scrolls and placed them upright on the ground. After several hand signs a giant plumes of smoke that resembled dragons rose up in a twisting fashion from the two scrolls. Tenten then leaped into the air right before the smoke disappeared and the unwound scrolls took its place. "**Rising twin dragons**" tenten bellowed as an innumerable amount of weapons emerged from the scrolls and flew towards the slayer Nins.

The slayer Nins cloaks were shredded due to the fact that they could not move. "Hey guys could you hurry this they are jonin so I can't hold them much longer" shikamaru called out beginning to sweat. \

"Then me do the honours shikamaru Kun" lee cried in mid dash. Lee kicked the older slayer Nin into the air while unwrapping his bandages. Lee then appeared behind him and wrapped the bandages around the Nin.

"**Primary lotus**" lee cried as he spun the enemy Nin in a downward spiral then crashing into the ground.

Neji activated his byakugan and scanned the enemy Nins. Neji suspected that since he had not heard the enemy's say anything since they were caught in shikamaru's shadow imitations jutsu. "Nara san please release your hold one them" neji ordered.

"Are you insane neji there jonin" shikamaru yelled. "They are replacements" neji cried. Shikamaru then released his jutsu. The armour that the slayer Nins were wearing then collapsed in a heap of metal while water leaked out of them. "Water clones" neji sighed. All four of naruto's saviours walked over to him.

Tenten had again hoisted naruto's arm over her shoulder. "He needs to get to the hospital" hinata cried now noticing the large amount of crimson liquid that was pouring onto her from naruto's wounds. Everyone except sasuke nodded.

"They won't take him" sasuke sighed. "And why the hell not" tenten cursed. "One day I was walking home from practice, I walked by the hospital and saw old man ichiraku holding a near dead looking naruto in his hands arguing with the hospital director. It turns out that naruto wasn't accepted there and was taken care of by old man ichiraku" sasuke sighed.

"Th-then what do we do" hinata asked tearing up again. "We bring him to his place and get a trustworthy jonin to take a look at him when they get back from that mission." Shikamaru sighed. "We should also dress his wound to prevent anymore blood loss" lee cried.

"Not to mention those enemy Nins could still be around" neji said. "That means lets get the hell out of here" tenten cursed as she and hinata both headed towards the village with naruto over there shoulders.

**Naruto's**** apartment seven hours later. **

It had been about four hours since the group of genins entered naruto's apartment. Sasuke, lee, neji and shikamaru were 9in the main room waiting for tenten and hinata to come out. Occasionally they heard a loud sob or sniffle from hinata but for the most part she was keeping herself under control.

The door to naruto's apartment opened and in walked kakashi and kurenai. Sasuke explained the situation as best he could right before both kakashi and kurenai dashed into naruto's room. It would be another hour before tenten and kurenai walked and told everyone that naruto would live.

"One of the wounds to his chest just barely cut into his lounge, combine that with heavy blood lose he's lucky to be alive" tenten sighed whipping the sweat from her brow.

**Meanwhile**

Kakashi was trying to pry hinata off of naruto but with no luck at all. "hinata please can you tell me what happened. Hinata warily looked over at her sensei. "i-i-I'll try"

**Please accept my most humble of apologies ladies and gentlemen but my late update could not have been avoided. But rest assured I have not givin up on this story and don't think I ever will. How about that manga for those who read the naruto manga. Pein kicking ass and such (that will probably get a few more readers for the manga). Anyhow as always read and review and never forget. 'If history repeats itself than what is the point of fighting.**

**JUTSU TIME!!!!!!**

**Moon blade:** the moon blade technique is a jutsu that utilises the getsueigan. By gathering chakra on the outside of the hand or body the user can shape it and then thrust it toward the target. The shape and size of the blade is only limited to the users imagination which makes this uzumaki based jutsu A-rank. The attack itself is very quick which conforms to the uzumaki style of fighting. The blade itself does not cause a physical wound but still causes physical damage which means that even if the user pierces through the torso there will be now cut's or wounds to bleed out from. How this achieved however is an uzumaki clan secret which is desired by many clans of many different nations.


	6. a steamy encounter

**Haaayoooooo it time again for a new chapter of cerulean cries. In this chapter our one and only **

**Mountain sage and heir to the toad summoning contract JIRAIYA!!!!!!!!!**** That's right jiraiya is making a early appearance in this fic due to a very strange dream I had last nigh but I'm not going to get into it at the moment (and yes I dream of this fic when I sleep so what lots of other people do it to).And despite this chapters title it's not a lemon just yet (I need your reviews for that) ON WITH THE SHOW!!!**

**Chapter 6: a steamy encounter**

Hinata began telling her sensei about what happened before she left for help and what happened after she got back with the others. "Shikamaru san thinks that those ninja were jonin level" hinata managed to get out between sobs.

"That would make sense since most slayer squads are jonin level, you guys did extremely well" kakashi smiled. "But I-I couldn't d-do anything and naruto Kun" Hinata's sobs were becoming harder to control.

Kakashi sighed. "We really have to work on her confidence" he thought to himself. "Hinata those three that got away were jonin level shinobi, it's a miracle that you all got away safely" kakashi reassured. Unfortunately hinata wasn't listening anymore she was watching over naruto while holding onto his bandaged hand.

Kakashi smiled lightly and walked out of the room to go debrief the rest of naruto's saviors.

**The next morning**

The sun was just beginning to rise over konoha. Hinata had waited up all night to see if naruto would wake up through the night. But due to her efforts the previous day she fell asleep right were she fell asleep on naruto's bed, that or kakashi's genjutsu he cast on her so she could sleep. Kakashi however was still casually sitting on the couch in the living room reading his newest copy of make out paradise.

Naruto felt a slight tinge of pain through out his body as he tried to sit up. The sun was just barely shinning through the window. He looked down and saw hinata passed out on his lap. The sun was shinning over her porcelain skin making her look almost heavenly.

"She waited with me all night?" naruto asked in wonder. "I had to put her to sleep so she wouldn't cause injury to herself, If I didn't she would probably still be awake" kakashi smiled as he walked in the door.

"I'm taking you off active duty for today due to your injury's but you can still accompany the rest of the team in training if you'd like" kakashi sighed.

Kakashi expected that naruto would blow up in his face about time off but received nothing. In fact naruto just sat there looking at hinata obviously thinking about something.

"I took the liberty of doing some shopping for you and sleeping beauty here since you had nothing" kakashi sighed as he walked out. "Thank's kakashi sensei" naruto said sombrely.

**Two hours later training ground ten **

Hinata and sasuke were going at it like naruto had never seen before. He didn't need a doujutsu to tell that hinata had long passed her previous limits and was still going strong. In fact sasuke was having a hard time keeping up and had long since activated his sharringan just to be able to keep up with her.

"When the hell did she get this strong" sasuke thought to himself. Kakashi had actually put away his book and was watching intently. Kakashi glanced over to naruto beside him to see that he was still thinking intently about something but his attention was mainly focused on hinata.

"Looks like our little uzumaki has had his interest peaked" kakashi chuckled to himself. Hinata got in three more hits before she was knocked off her feet by a sweeping kick from sasuke. Kakashi could have sworn that he saw naruto wince slightly as she hit the ground but it was almost unnoticeable.

Hinata staggered to get up. "a-again please" she stuttered. "Hinata I don't think yo" 'AGAIN" hinata said with incredible confidence. Sasuke was stunned but could not argue with a determination that rivalled his own. So again they entered into rapid close combat.

"I wonder what's driving her to go this far" kakashi chimed looking right at naruto. "What I want to know is why" naruto sighed. "She knows about the demon inside of me and yet she still wants to be with me" naruto sighed obviously trying to think of a reason.

"Kakashi literally smacked himself in realisation. "Naruto's never known love before so why should he recognize it" he said to himself regretting that he just hit himself.

"It's called love naruto" kakashi smiled through his mask. "She loves you and wants to be with you, she obviously see's something in you that no one else can, that's why she's pushing herself so far, she want's to be with you so much she's pushing past her limits so she can protect you in her own way" kakashi smiled at the wide eyed naruto.

Naruto went back to watching hinata and sasuke's sparing match which was scaled down a bit due to fatigue. After the second shot at sasuke's 127th tengetsu hinata felt a muscle in her leg seize up causing her to trip and fall flat on her face.

She was about to get up again when kakashi stepped in. "alright you two you've done more than enough for today" kakashi said while walking up to them. "b-but sensei I can s-still" you've just pulled a muscle in your right leg, not to mention the extreme amount of physical stress you've put on yourself today, I know only one cure for that" kakashi smiled. "And what would that be kakashi" sasuke asked obviously annoyed at the interruption.

"Hot springs" kakashi smiled and disappeared in a plume of smoke. Naruto struggled to get up as he was still a bit stiff from his injuries. "I take it that means were dismissed" naruto sighed. Sasuke shrugged and walked off.

"n-naruto kun" hinata asked. "Ya" he smiled. "We-we-well I w-was wondering if y-you w-would go t-to the h-hot s-s-springs w-with m-me". Naruto was a little confused. "Why do you need me to go with you hinata chan" naruto asked kindly.

"I g-get scared when I go t-there" hinata said blushing even more then she had been in asking naruto to go with her. "I got two options, I could go with her and try to find out more about her feelings for me, two I could brush her off like everyone else in the village" naruto thought to himself.

"Sure I'll go with you but I need to speak with someone first" naruto smiled. Hinata visibly brightened. 'o-ok I'll meet y-you there in a-an hour" hinata squeaked. "Sure see you then" naruto smiled as he shunpo'd away.

**Meanwhile**

Kakashi was sitting on his bed reading his new book. "This is totally incredible how does jiraiya Sama do it" Kakashi chuckled to himself. There was a knock at the door which startled kakashi. "I don't usually get visitors" kakashi sighed as he walked to the door book still in his hand. Kakashi's jonin instinct kicked in and grabbed a kunai and hid it under his shirt.

He opened the door to see naruto. "Naruto what are you doing here" kakashi asked in surprise. "can I come in sensei" he asked in a monotone voice. "uhh sure" he said motioning to his apartment. Naruto sat down in a chair in the living room of kakashi's surprisingly vacant apartment.

"So what do you need naruto" kakashi asked sitting down on the couch. "How can you tell when someone truly cares about you" naruto asked in his usual monotone.

Kakashi closed his book, Dealing with real life romances was far more important than dealing with fictional romances. "This is about hinata isn't it" kakashi sighed. Naruto nodded. \

"So you mean to tell me that even after confessing her love, staying with you when you were injured to the point I had to knock her out and her ever constant desire to impress you and be with you, you still don't trust hinata's intentions".

Naruto was speechless, he knew she did all those things but hearing it from someone else made it sound like he was some kind of emotionless monster. "Am I wrong not to trust her" naruto sighed lowering his head.

Kakashi sighed. He never expected he would be having this conversation. "if you take a look at it from a military standpoint then what would she have to gain from loving you. she already had a house and she had a couple friends in the academy so what would she have to gain from manipulating you" kakashi stated.

Naruto thought for a second. "Could she be the person I can open up to" naruto asked himself. After much thought naruto could not find any reason why hinata would try to deceive him. Naruto smiled.

"Thanks sensei and now if you'll excuse me I have a certain someone to meet" naruto smiled right before he shunpo'd out of the house causing all the papers in kakashi's house to fly around madly before settling down all over the floor.

Kakashi just shrugged and lied down on the couch, returning to his book.

**Konoha hot springs**

Hinata was patiently waiting for naruto to arrive. The steam was thick so she decided to activate her byakugan to see if she could see naruto. Luckily naruto was just walking over the small bridge that was the entrance to the hot springs. "He came" hinata sighed dreamily.

Hinata walked up to naruto. "Hey hinata chan" he smiled. "That smile again" hinata internally sighed.

"so you want me to stand guard out here huh" naruto smiled. "Th-that's not w-what I meant w-when" "I know it's not what you asked but they don't allow me in there so I don't have much choice' naruto smiled.

Hinata still looked a little shaken by the fact that they wouldn't allow naruto into the hot springs. "It's alright I don't like hot water anyways" naruto smirked. Even without the byakugan hinata could tell naruto was lying "is he trying to make me feel better" hinata gasped not remembering the last time, if ever naruto tried to make anyone feel good.

"A-are you sure it's okay" hinata asked. "Yes its okay now go relax" naruto smiled pushing hinata along jokingly. "he seems so much more happier now for some reason….I kind of like it" hinata smiled as she walked into the hot springs with the confidence that naruto was making sure no one got a look at her.

It's not that hinata was ashamed or uncomfortable with her figure it's that she just didn't want anyone but a certain someone seeing her fully….exposed. Hinata knew naruto would not look but a not so small part of her kind of wished he would.

Meanwhile naruto was sitting on the bench just outside of the entrance to the hot springs. Wonder what he could do while hinata was in there.

Naruto's thought process was interrupted by the sound of male giggling. "Looks like hinata's suspicions were correct" he sighed as he shunpo'd above the steam to get a better view of the peeping tom.

**Meanwhile**

Hinata had just walked out of the change rooms to see some familiar faces. "Well if it isn't hinata" a blonde kunoichi smiled. "Hey come and join us" a pink haired kunoichi called out. The other two just remained silent. Hinata slowly submerged herself besides her old friend's ino and sakura who were talking with tenten and kurenai sensei.

Hinata noticed how much her mucles thanked her for deciding to come as she immediately eased up and felt herself relax. Kurenai also noticed this being a jonin and all. "Kakashi told you to come here didn't he"

Kurenai smiled towards hinata. Hinata was a little shocked that kurenai knew that. "h-how did you know"

Hinata asked.

Kurenai smiled. "He and I were assigned a mission together a few years back and needless to say after this mission we were stressed so he told me to come here and I have been doing so ever since" kurenai smiled.

The four younger kunochi sweat dropped at her story.

"You don't think he just wanted a thrill sensei" ino asked emphasising thrill. "Actually he went straight to the memorial stone" kurenai smiled. "He seems to keep his thrill seeking under control with those books he always reads" kurenai shrugged.

"But doesn't this seem a little open for a hot springs in a shinobi village" ino wondered covering herself up at the thought. "d-don't w-worry naruto Kun is outside k-keeping watch" hinata smiled slightly. "Ya on us" ino cried. Hinata began to panic she made naruto sound like a pervert when he wasn't. 'I've met naruto before and he isn't one to do thing like that" tenten sighed. "Th-that's right" hinata quickly added.

Kurenai noticed a small reflection of light through the steam and mist. "It's the infamous flash of the mountain perv" kurenai sighed. "Naruto's got his work cut out for him" she smiled.

There was a loud crash outside followed by a plume of dust and debris. "What was that" sakura gasped.

"Just naruto doing his job" kurenai smiled as she motioned for sakura to sit down. "naruto kun" hinata sighed in worry.

**Outside**

Naruto had decided to disrupt the peeping toms view. This guy was obviously a shinobi, he had managed to dodge a flying wall of chakra that naruto had created via his getsueigan and was able to track him while using shunpo. Naruto may have been limited to three consecutive shunpo due to his injury's but still being able to track him like he was made him at least jonin level.

Naruto appeared in front of his opponent to get a better look at him. He was a tall old looking man with long white hair he was wearing a red vest with grey pants along with traditional wooden sandals.

"Who the hell are you" naruto asked getting ready to jump. The old man whipped the dust from his eyes and visibly gasped. "Arashi" he gasped dropping his guard. "Now" naruto smirked. Naruto dashed without using shunpo, naruto twisted in the air delivering a horizontal, high speed kick to the gut of the old Nin who flew backwards from the force.

Naruto walked over to the old man who was crouched over holding his stomach. "So I knocked the wind out of him huh, good cause I can't do that again" naruto cursed at the pain in his right leg.

"again who are you" naruto demanded. The old man smirked as his white hair suddenly sprang to life and completely wrapped naruto up hoisting into the air.

The old man got up and started looking up and down naruto. "Like what you see" naruto cursed trying to free himself. The old man looked right into naruto's getsueigan. "You certainly have his eyes but there are subtle differences" the old man shrugged. "You are not arashi" the man sighed.

"I could have told you that" naruto smiled as he cut through the hair restraining him with his sword.

Naruto back flipped out of range causing himself to wince in pain. "So he's injured and still putting up a fight huh…at least they have that in common' the old man smiled.

"Well I'm done here konoha women are like second nature to me now, but remember my name naruto,

I am the mountains voice that catches the wind, the heir to the way of the toad, member of the legendary three sannin, jiraiya the mountain toad sage". With that the old man disappeared living a wide eyed naruto.

"He was a sannin, if that's true I'm lucky to be alive" naruto gasped as he coughed up some blood.

Naruto wiped the blood away and walked back to the hot springs.

**Well how did you people like it huh. Well I know I haven't gotten to some reviews in a while so for all the people before the last chapter I'm sorry I didn'****t get to you. but if you want to get mentioned just review again so here we go**

**Chronostrom: I thought that since they were slayer Nins and naruto was part of a clan with a doujutsu I figured that it would explain itself but if not then I'll do it now. Slayer Nins are highly trained shinobi who train all there lives to fight members of a certain clan. Most slayer Nins objective are to kill enemy clan members but they can also be ordered to bring them back to steal the secrets of that clan member's kekkei genkai.**

**Sieg350: thanks man I really appreciate it.**

**THE HEE-HO KING: I really like it when people say they love my story, thanks man**

**Angel Girl Julia: the reason naruto "couldn't use the kyuubi's chakra is one that many****, many people seem to forget. When orochimaru sealed the kyuubi in the forest of death ( ) it was revealed that for naruto to use the kyuubi's chakra the chakra pathways not only had to be intact but unblocked as well and due to naruto's deep flesh wounds, it would be a miracle for his chakra pathways to be undamaged. And as for checking your reviews I have know idea how to due that sorry, and thanks for the great review. **

**Dragon Man 180: there are three uzumaki clan slayer Nins left. The one lee used the primary lotus on was a replacement as well. And as for kakashi well have to wait and see if the slayer Nins decide to show themselves again and by wait and see I mean wait till I tell you because I already know. Lol**

**Well that's it for review this chapter and there's no new jutsu to explain so that will have to be it for me. so leave you with the never ending request that you review about the time skip thingy. Until next time I leave you with some advice " in life pain is inevitable, but suffering is optional, make the best of what you have and take it with a smile on your face to show everyone you can do more". **

**Until next time loyal readers peace.**


	7. i'll show you love

**Heeyyyyooooo it's time again for another chapter of cerulean cries. I'm**** giving shout outs from my reviews at the start of this chapter now so here they are. **

**THE HEE-HO KING: thanks man I really appreciate that. **

**Chronostorm: well it looks like I might a equal in naruto knowledge, your right about iwakagure (rock village) not liking the uzumaki clan but while I mostly try to base my stories on facts about naruto I also add a little fiction here and there, but rest assured that there is a second reason for mizugakure (rain village) wanting naruto.**

**Dragon man 180; lol I like you and you know what she just might do it to we'll have to see. **

**Moonlight-village-anbu: heeeeyyyyy!!!!! long time no here from man, I though you were one of the ones I lost when I put my other story on hiatus but it turns out I didn't loose one of my most loyal and favourite fans. I kinda liked the meeting as well and it was also necessary for the future relationship of student/teacher naruto will share with him in the future. Thanks again man and good to here from ya.**

**Lil, ramen, lover: hey man I feel ya there but I'm sure hinata will show him just what love is all about (wink, wink)**

**Sieg350: ya know it's people like you and mister anbu up there that make me want to strive to write better chapters and story's for you guys, thanks man and I'll be sure not to disappoint.**

**Well that's about all the review I got when i started this chapter so if you review before it's done which shouldn't be too soon then I'll get to you next chapter. ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 7: I'll show you love

Hinata walked out of the entrance to see naruto casually lying down on the same bench she last saw him on.

Aside from the blood on the sleeve of his uzumaki robes there was no change. "Wait…blood!" hinata gasped as she dashed over to were naruto was sitting. "N-naruto Kun are you a-all right" hinata cried as she started looking for wounds on his body.

"Hinata I'm fine I just coughed up some blood" naruto assured. "Then what was that explosion" hinata asked sternly. "So I guess she heard that huh" naruto sighed to himself. "I just took care of a peeping tom and went a little too far I guess" naruto sighed. Hinata looked at him to try to find any sort of deceit in his words and then realized that naruto had protected her again.

"He protected you again you have to do something to thank him" hinata's inner voice screamed. "but what can I do to thank him" hinata asked her inner voice who she couldn't believe she was having a conversation with. "I don't know give him a kiss" inner hinata shrugged. As she receded into the depths of hinata's mind.

Hinata turned cherry red. "I c-can't b-believe I'm d-doing this but…" hinata stuttered to herself.

Hinata leaned forward ever so slightly. Naruto didn't seem to notice. Hinata leaned in a little more. Naruto still didn't seem to notice and was staring directly at her now. "I'm going in" inner hinata cried appearing

From seemingly nowhere. Hinata un-knowingly went in all the way just as naruto turned his head.

"Abort mission" inner hinata cried as hinata's lips met naruto's if only for a very brief second before hinata came to her senses and pulled away returning to original position leaving a wide eye red faced naruto.

"Oh my god what do I say now" hinata nervously asked herself. "your in to deep now, thank him for standing guard' inner hinata cried.

"N-n-naruto Kun th-th-thank you for watching over me" hinata stuttered sinking further into her jacket.

"Oh…my…god" ino said in open mouth amazement having just come from the change room along with sakura, tenten and kurenai who all had there hands over there mouths in amazement.

Just then Kakashi appeared in his usual plume of smoke fashion. "Yo" he smiled. When kakashi received no reply he opened his eye to see four open mouthed kunoichi, a blood red hinata and a blushing naruto.

"Please tell me he didn't do something stupid" kakashi sighed.

Suddenly, at an almost blinding pace ino sakura and tenten appeared beside hinata and smiled at naruto.

"Girl talk, no guy's allowed" ino smirked right before disappearing along with hinata and the rest of the genin kunoichi.

"See ya naruto' kurenai smiled right before disappearing. "What am I, a broken kunai" kakashi sighed as he walked up to the still motionless, wide eyed naruto. Kakashi waved a hand in front of naruto's face.

Naruto finally snapped out of his daze and looked right at kakashi who was expecting an answer. \

"I think hinata kissed me" naruto said still a little confused.

"So do you still have your doubts about her" kakashi smirked raising an eyebrow. "To be honest I don't think so" naruto said again still really confused.

"well I just came to tell you that we are leaving on a mission to grass country tomorrow so back a few days worth of clothes as well as your clan robes" kakashi said beginning to walk away. "Why do we need our clan robes" naruto asked.

"Because the leader of grass country wants to meet the heirs of the three doujutsu clans of konoha in terms of discussing a peace treaty, basically you sit there and look pretty that's why it's a D-rank mission" kakashi smiled as he poofed away. 

**Yamanaka flower shop **

Hinata was in a very uncomfortable position. For the last half an hour she had been hounded with questions that were drastically different yet at the same time eerily similar. "So why do you like him I mean, he is pretty good looking but its naruto" ino asked beginning to rant again. "And he is strong but he's naruto" tenten stated abruptly.

"He may be the heir to the uzumaki clan but he's still naruto" sakura stated. "These three wouldn't know love if it hit them in the head" inner hinata ranted. "w-w-well I guess h-he" hinata looked up and saw that all three of the girls that had just dragged hinata through the streets of konoha were staring at her intently.

Hinata gulped, she knew she would not get out of here with her secrets intact so she began to spill the beans.

**Training ground ten**

Sasuke and naruto were going at it like cats and dogs. Naruto's chakra circulation system had finally repaired itself and therefore had completely healed due to the kyuubi's chakra.

"Glad to see your back up to spec naruto" sasuke smirked performing several hand seals before launching off three fireballs. "It'll take more than some psycho jonin to take me out" smiled bring up a chakra shield using his getsueigan.

The training continued like this for well over an hour until both sasuke and naruto felt several presences enter the training grounds. By this time both genin had removed there shirts to have better range of movement.

"Want to give them a show" sasuke smirked. As he wiped some sweat away from his forehead.

"Sure I have nothing better to do" naruto smirked as he got unto his clans standard taijutsu stance.

From the bushes ino, sakura, tenten and hinata were watching the two male genin go at it again even harder than they had been before. "Look at sasuke he is so hot" ino drooled as did sakura and tenten. Hinata however was not drooling at all. She was staring at naruto but not in the way she usually does.

"Naruto kun" hinata sighed in sadness as she looked over his scars from the fight with the slayer Nins.

"He's too young to have scars like that" kakashi sighed from the other side of the clearing.

Sasuke performed had seals and released a large stream of fire. "Don't you ever get tire of the same old fire ball jutsu" naruto smirked as he shunpo'd around the fire ball and ended up behind sasuke.

Naruto delivered a sweeping kick to sasuke's legs knocking him off his feet. Sasuke however caught himself with his hand and tried kicked naruto square in the chest but was blocked by naruto's right arm.

The battle only intensified from there on out resulting in the two having to take a break from exhaustion.

The sun was beginning to set over konoha and the sky's turned a redish-orange. Sasuke took a sip of his water bottle. "alright shows over girls" sasuke sighed. "You three are welcome to join us for some light sparring if you think you can keep up" naruto smirked still facing the other direction.

The bushes that the girls were hiding in shook as ino, sakura and tenten all fell out in a heap. Still eye humping sasuke and naruto. "Well, well, well if it isn't the sasuke fan club plus one" naruto smirked.

Needless to say naruto was surprised when hinata walked out of the bushes and took off her baggy white jacket revealing her blank t-shirt underneath. Hinata then proceeded to through her jacket down on top of the sasuke fan club pile.

"This ought to be interesting" kakashi smirked from his hiding place in the tree. Hinata walked up to naruto and sasuke with a look of determination on her face yet still showing the kind innocent girl that they all knew.

"c-can I take y-you up on your offer" hinata asked naruto. Naruto glanced over to sasuke asking his approval. "Sure it's about time a kunoichi from the graduating class showed some backbone" sasuke smirked looking over towards the pile of kunoichi.

"That's uchiha for sure you can join in" naruto sighed Smirking at hinata who giggled in return.

Hinata got over her giggles and activated her byakugan without hand seals. 'That's a new one" sasuke smirked. Hinata delivered a palm thrust towards naruto's gut one barely being dodged.

"She's actually going after me" naruto smiled. "I think she really could be the one" he though to himself activating his getueigan.

Naruto and hinata were going at it for no more than a few seconds before sasuke joined in and nearly hit both naruto and hinata at the same time. It was now a three way battle between the group and none of them were letting up or loosing ground.

Ino sakura and tenten were amazed. All three of them had there kekkei genkai's active and all were shinning brightly. As then sun began to set it was beginning to look like red blue and white firefly's dancing in the never ending night.

Kakashi decided that that was enough for today and appeared in the center of the three way battle effectively stopping all three blows. All three were stunned at there sensei's intervention but got the hint that it was enough for today and proceeded home without a word.

Naruto and hinata walked side by side in silence it was a comfortable silence but it was still slightly uneasy due to today's events. "Uhh hinata about earlier" naruto hesitantly asked. "Y-yes naruto Kun" hinata asked

half hopeful and half doubtful. "Well I guess I kinda have to confess something" naruto said hesitantly again. Hinata's heart beat went from a slow, comfortable pace to about the speed of a drummer in her more faced paced music. "I was kinda avoiding you because I thought that you would betray me like the rest of the village". Hinata's face visibly sunk at his confesion. "but today I realized that you are someone who wouldn't betray me and take advantage of me so I guess I'm trying to say that I kinda…" hinata was staring at naruto waiting, just waiting to see if the words she had wanted to hear for four years would finally be said.

"w-would you want to, you know….go out with me?" Hinata's heart literally skipped a few beats as she felt herself get all warm and fuzzy inside. "y-yes" she said in a barely audible whisper as she fell backwards and fainted.

Naruto was shocked to say the least. "I heard her say yes didn't I" naruto gasped as he caught her from falling. "Holy crap he actually did it" sasuke gasped as he and kakashi were observing from ten or so meters behind them. "Now all that's left is to get one of those fan girls you have and….." "I will never in a million years, even if on my death bed with a gaping hole in my chest will I ever agree to go out with one of those…..fan girls" sasuke hissed out the last two words and then stormed off leaving a very shaken kakashi in his wake. "That was dark" kakashi said slightly surprised.

**The next morning**

Hinata woke up to the combined scent of blood and ramen. "I'm in naruto Kun's bed" hinata said to her groggily. "Was it all a dream?" hinata sighed to herself. She got up and noticed she was in the same clothes as yesterday. "I must have been really tired yesterday" hinata yawned and did her little cat like stretch.

Hinata walked out into the main room to find naruto making breakfast which seemed to consist of toast and an energy shake. "Good morning hinata chan" naruto smiled as he placed two plates down at the small table. "G-good morning naruto Kun" hinata smiled. Still a little bummed about her dream.

"I forgot to tell you before you passed out last night that we have a mission to grass country today that'll last for a few days" naruto smiled while taking a bit of his toast. "I f-fainted last n-night?" hinata asked almost dropping her toast. 'ya, right after…well you know" naruto smiled.

Hinata shook her head wide eyed. "You mean you don't remember I asked you out" naruto asked sounding hurt. Hinata froze up "come on girl say something" inner hinata shouted.

"I-I do n-now naruto Kun" hinata smiled.

**And naruto finally gets up the courage to trust hinata. Well I guess we will have to wait for the next chapter to find out just how much naruto really knows about this kind of thing, and as usual when I say **_**we**_** I mean **_**you**_** will have to wait. Anyhow I really need your guys input on this time skip thing because I can't get to the lemons that I know you all crave unless you guy's want me to go month by month of just skip it and have lots more goodie's and surprises about our favourite hero and heroin **

**(that would be hinata) among other people. Anyways keep those reviews coming. Now I will leave you with a bit of advice (as usual) ****"don't thank god for your triumphs, don't blame the devil for your mistakes, you are your own person so build your life by your own standards"**

**pc yall**


	8. moonlight in grass

**Uuuhhhhaaaaaat it's time for another chapter of cerulean cries****!!!! And as usual it's also review time.**

**THE HEE-HO KING: thanks a lot man I am glad to supply info for naruto fans but if you want the place I get my info from aside from the anime and manga you can go on over to (I doo not own nor am I part of there staff blaw, blaw, blaw) and there's your damn disclaimer for all those who need one. Thanks fro your time. **

**mbshadow: thanks for the vote on the time skip thing bud. And I'll be sure to do a few more chapters before I decide to let it show up at a completely random moment. **

**Shadow2777: sniff…look what you did you made me cry (in happiness) I really appreciate the compliment friend.**

**Sieg350: I know, I'm amazing right…lol just kidding. And I would be flattered if you would use part of my story in yours and would also like to read it sometime so keep me posted. **

**Dragon Man 180: well in this fic I kind of want naruto to have to patience of a normal person at very least so I think he'll sit quietly and then complain about it after words but you never know, you never know. **

**I don't know about you other authors out there but I really, really hate having to write theses god damned disclaimers. If there's on thing in this life that god cannot do, it is to make sense of any copy write law on the planet. Well now that my rant is out of the way we can get to the chapter so say it with me now ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!! (p.s I'm doing something what I believe to be monumental in fan fiction and I quote kakashi "I'm bringing an old friend home" who could it be you'll have to read to find out)**

Chapter 8: moonlight in grass

Hinata had finally achieved her dreams. Naruto had confessed his love to her and now they were eating breakfast the next morning and she had no idea what to say. "What do I say, what do I do?" hinata said to herself beginning to panic. "So how did you sleep" naruto asked while taking a bite of his toast.

"It w-was the best s-sleep I've had in w-while" hinata stuttered relieved that naruto had asked her something. "That's good cause your going to need it on today's mission" naruto smiled taking his now empty plate to the sink.

"m-mission?" hinata asked confused. "Oh that's right, I forgot to tell you that were going on a diplomatic mission to grass county" naruto said.

"d-diplomatic?" hinata asked again. "Ya the leader of the grass village wants to meet with us before he discusses the treaty with the leaf" naruto sighed. "Oh I also had to go to your place last night to get you clan robes for you" naruto said pointing towards the couch.

Hinata looked over to see the hyuuga clan robes sitting neatly folded on the couch. "I also had a talk with your father" naruto said. "y-you did" hinata gasped suddenly afraid. "Ya he told us to keep each other safe of something like that" naruto smiled.

Hinata returned the smile as she finished her piece of toast. Naruto looked at the clock and saw it was 9:27.

"We only have half an hour to get ready" naruto sighed as he grabbed a pile of supplies on the couch and shoved them into a bag that already had clothes in it.

"Well I'm packed" naruto smiled. Hinata thought it was funny but didn't have time to giggle as she was soon racing to get everything ready.

It was around 9:57 when hinata was finally packed. "s-sorry I took so long n-naruto kun" hinata said bring her back to the door which naruto promptly heaved over his shoulder. Hinata was a little surprised that naruto was carrying her bag and started to blush. "Grab on" naruto smiled. Hinata was about to ask why but she then realised he was going to carry her as well. "I c-can walk on my own naruto Kun" hinata smiled.

"Not at the speed I can" naruto smiled as he grabbed her hand. Hinata felt an aura of chakra roll over her skin and no sooner did she feel that but she also felt herself get lighter. In what appeared to be a flash of light hinata saw the village streets flash by in an instant and then stop as they reached the village gate.

"w-what was that naruto Kun" hinata asked afraid to let go of his hand. "That was my shunpo" naruto smirked. "So that's how it looks like" hinata wondered in awe. Hinata had always wondered what it was like to be traveling faster than the speed of sound.

"Right on time" sasuke smirked walking up to them. Hinata realized she was still holding naruto's hand and gently pulled her hand away and began to fidget Sasuke however didn't notice.

"So where's kakashi at" naruto asked. "Right here" kakashi smiled appearing behind naruto.

"And now that I'm here we can go" kakashi smiled again as he walked past the group and down the road.

"For once he's not late" sasuke smirked as he began walking. "I think hell might have just frozen over" naruto chuckled as he followed sasuke still carrying both his and hinata's bags. Naruto heard hinata giggle and follow him. "I could really get used to that laugh" naruto smiled to himself.

"If we keep at this pace we will get there by sunset" kakashi called out as sasuke walked up to him.

Naruto sighed as sasuke was once again hounding kakashi with questions about how he obtained the sharringan.

Hinata was completely lost in thought. She was daydreaming about naruto and herself together.

Naruto apparently noticed the bounce in her step he also noticed the way it made her shoulder length hair

Sway to and fro.

Hinata was shaken from her thoughts by naruto calling her name. "Y-yes naruto Kun" she smiled looking back to him. "I was wondering when you decided to grow your hair out" he asked smiling.

Hinata was a little shocked at naruto's comment. She had never been asked about her appearance before.

"W-well most hyuuga members grow there h-hair out at around twelve years old why do you ask naruto Kun" hinata replied.

"Well I d-don't really know it's just something about longer hair that somehow seems…." Naruto was cut off by kakashi appearing behind him. "I know why you like long hair" he smiled.

"And how would you know that" naruto asked. "Because your mother had long hair" kakashi smiled and rejoined sasuke up at the front.

"You learn something new everyday huh" naruto sighed. Naruto was surprised to feel hinata's lips on his cheek. Time seemed to stop if only for a second. Naruto was amazed at the softness of her lips even though they were on his cheek for just a second.

"Alright now say thanks for the compliment" inner hinata cried giving the thumbs up. "T-thank you for the compliment naruto Kun" hinata smiled turning six or seven shades of pink.

"Uhh your welcome hinata chan" naruto replied shocked out of his mind. Hinata smiled and began to walk.

Naruto followed close behind. "So soft…..so warm" naruto thought to himself.

In front of them kakashi sighed as he noticed the little 'kiss' hinata gave naruto. "its going to a pain keeping those two apart now that naruto knows about her love".

The rest of the trip was uneventful. But for some reason kakashi and naruto knew something was amiss.

**Grass village sunset**

Team ten had arrived at the grass village right on time as the sun was just beginning to set. Kakashi had walked over to the grass village main gate to gain approval for entrance. "so naruto you want to do some training before bed" sasuke asked.

Naruto looked up at the sky; the sky was completely clear of clouds and was a brilliant hue of orange.

"No I'll pass". Naruto replied. "Well not only are we allowed in but there supplying us with three hotel rooms so that means two of us will have to share and by two of us I mean naruto and sasuke" kakashi smiled.

Both naruto and sasuke shrugged. "Also the meeting with the grass leader isn't until tomorrow at noon so until eleven am tomorrow you can all do as you please but we should head to our rooms first.

"Right" all three genins replied as they walked into the grass village. The village itself was not much different then konoha aside from the walls surrounding it being made out of the largest bamboo any of they had ever seen instead of stone the layout was almost identical.

Team ten walked into a large hotel and the owner led them to there rooms. Naruto gave hinata her things with a smiled and walked into his room without another word.

Hinata walked into her room and took out her ninja tools. There was another reason for the grass village leader to want the heirs to the three most powerful clans in konoha to see him. She pulled out her clan robes to see where she could store any weapons just in case.

Across the hall sasuke was doing the exact same while naruto had already left. Kakashi on the other hand was getting re-acquainted with his book.

Hinata had finished finding places to put weapons and decided to see naruto. "I hope I didn't drive him away with that kiss" hinata sighed recalling how after the kiss naruto hadn't said anything.

Hinata knocked on sasuke and naruto's door. Sasuke opened the door slowly as if he was tired.

"I-is naruto Kun here" hinata asked fidgeting slightly. Sasuke looked at here as if he was sizing up an opponent. "No, he said something about going outside the village" sasuke sighed.

"oh Th-thank you sasuke san" hinata smiled as she ran off down the hall". Hinata had reached the village gates when she saw a guard. "E-excuse me did you see a boy a-around my age with blonde h-hair come t-though here" hinata asked.

"Ya I saw a blonde kid go through here he's up on the hill over there" the guard sighed. "Thank you very much sir" hinata cried as she ran off towards the hill. The guard just smiled "ahh young love" he chuckled to himself.

Hinata reached the top of the grass covered hill and started looking for naruto. She found him lying down on the grass just below the top of the hill a few meters away. Hinata sighed in relief as she reached naruto who looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey hinata" naruto smiled. "Hello naruto Kun" she smiled as she sat down beside him. "Naruto can I ask w-why your all the w-way out here". Naruto smiled. "Look up" he smiled pointing towards the sky.

Hinata looked up towards the sky and was completely swept off her feet. The sky was completely cloudless

and dark sky. The innumerable stars seemed to form a sheet of twinkling lights and the moon was just beginning to rise over the horizon.

"Wow" hinata gasped as she stared at the beautiful night sky. "I know, it's really beautiful isn't it" naruto sighed as he rested back down on the small grassy hill. The wind began picking up making the grassy landscape of grass country sway in the wind.

Hinata began to shiver slightly but soon felt herself being covered up by something. Naruto had taken off the white coat of his clan robes that he always wore and placed it around hinata's shoulders. "n-naruto kun?" hinata asked a little shocked.

"You looked like you were cold and it's already to warm out here for me" naruto smiled lying back down.

"a-are you sure naruto Kun". "Ya I'm fine" naruto smiled. Hinata returned to gazing up at the sky wonder how much more of this warm and fuzzy feeling she could take before she exploded.

"n-naruto kun I'm s-sorry for this morning I've just waited for s-such a long time to be w-with you that I g-guess I got c-carried away" hinata slapped her hands over her mouth and blushed beat red at the realization of what she just said.

Hinata heard her inner self laughing "now we might get some action here" it cooed. Naruto stared at her wide eyed. That was the first long sentence he had ever heard her say not to mention one confessing about how she feels.

"Let's see, iruka once said that placing your hand overtop of someone else's is used sign of comfort" naruto thought to himself as he gently placed his hands overtop of hinata's. Naruto felt hinata jump at the contact.

"Hinata I'm not upset or anything like that about this morning. I realize now that you have always been there for me but I always had my defences up and was afraid that If I let someone in that they would try to hurt me" naruto smiled as he subconsciously snaked his hand into hinata's palm.

"I-I thought I drove you away somehow" hinata said as she laced her fingers in between naruto's. At this point the young couple had moved closer together almost touching.

Naruto began chuckling. "Hinata if a village full of people who hate me couldn't drive me away what makes you think you could". Hinata was on the verge of tears "Thank you naruto Kun".

Hinata felt naruto's arm snake around her shoulder and gently pull her into a tight embrace.

Hinata welcomed the new warmth from naruto's body with open arms as she returned the hug.

"And there they lay for what seemed like hours, gazing upon the beautiful night sky until the young women felt sleep creeping into her causing her to pass out in her lovers arms" kakashi sighed as he finished reciting the last few lines in his make out paradise book from the top of the village gate.

"It's truly amazing to see a boy who has known nothing but heart breaking pain and suffering his whole life, bring so much happiness to a young women such as hinata" kakashi sighed as he stood up on top of the village gate.

"And now it's time for me to fix a past mistake of a similar situation……and bring a long lost friend home"

Kakashi sighed as he casually walked away.

**Grass village herb shop**

"Thank you young miss" an elderly man sad smiling a toothless grin. "You're very welcome sir" a young woman smiled as she closed the door to the shop. The women was tall and slender, she had long reddish-purple hair that reached down to her waist.

She wore a pair of tan form fitting pants and a purple tank top covering a fishnet undershirt. The woman sighed as she locked the front door to the shop "it's been such a long day" the woman sighed.

She walked past the window and noticed something different about it. She walked back and saw a silver haired man sitting in the window sill. "Naah I must be hallucinating, there no way kakashi could be here"

The woman said and began to walk away but was cut off by two words. "hello rin" the girl known as rin stopped dead in her tracks.

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone" rin gasped as she turned to kakashi who had jumped into the store. Kakashi said nothing. "If you're here that means that the anbu aren't far behind" the girls cried as she pulled a kunai out of seemingly nowhere.

"Can't I see how an old friend is doing after such a long time" kakashi sighed. "You said you would never visit" rin cried as her hand starting to shake.

Kakashi took a deep breath. "I was foolish back then rin I said some things that I have regretted ever since I said them and I have now come to try and fix those things" he sighed.

"But why now, why after thirteen years" rin spat trying to hold back her tears. "Because I want you to meet my students and see how much things have changed after what happened" kakashi said offering his hand.

Rin was shocked; she remembered the time kakashi said he would never take on students. "You really have changed kakashi" rin smiled tears now staining her face. "Things have changed so much in recent years rin, I also have arashi sensei's son in my squad" kakashi smiled.

Rin smiled. "So sensei finally realised it huh" she smiled as she fell to her knees. Kakashi bent down in front of her and let her cry into his shoulder. "I always wanted to go with you but I just couldn't forget about Obito" kakashi sighed.

**The next morning**

Naruto was awoken by the sound of birds chirping. He was also surprised to find weight on his right arm. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw hinata sleeping next to him. "So I guess we both passed out then huh" naruto smiled to himself.

Naruto let his eyes adjust to the light just as sasuke was walking up the hill. Sasuke spied hinata lying asleep in naruto's arms. "Where and when the hell did that happen" sasuke gasped to himself.

Naruto spotted sasuke and raised his finger to his mouth.

Sasuke smirked. "It seems as if the hyuuga princess is sleeping". Sasuke silently walked up to naruto. He bent down to his ear. "The meeting time has been moved up to10:30 so you'll have to wake her up soon" sasuke whispered.

"Thanks" naruto whispered back. Sasuke smiled and walked away. He looked back after a few meters of walking. "I don't think I've ever seen the blonde idiot so happy" sasuke chuckled as he walked back to the village.

Naruto turned his gaze from sasuke to the still sleeping hinata. He seemed to be looking into her soul, searching for something. "You were the first person who accepted me for who I truly am…..for that there is nothing I can offer that would equal" naruto whispered to himself.

Naruto then turned his gaze to the rising sun. In a way, the sun seemed to be opening its eyes to welcome the new day. "Your love is thanks enough naruto Kun" hinata said groggily as she opened her eyes.

"Why do I feel so comfy this morning" hinata said to herself. Hinata fully opened her eyes and stared directly at naruto who was still underneath her. "do you really feel like that" naruto smiled.

Hinata blushed the darkest shade of red naruto had ever seen. "Did I just say I feel comfy on top of him out loud?" she asked herself beginning to panic.

"Tell him yes" inner hinata cried. "Y-yes I do naruto Kun" hinata replied carefully. Naruto stared at her for a second and then smiled. "Thank you hinata chan" naruto smiled. Hinata was so shocked that she ended up fainting and falling into naruto's chest. All that could be heard after that was an ever so faint "naruto Kun".

**Holy crap I'm so sorry for the lateness of this chapter and yes I do have a calendar. Well we have a new character (Rin) and I've also decided what direction this story will take. After this mission there will be the da-da-da-da chunin exams where I will be introducing a new fan girl for a certain spiky haired blonde (tee-hee all will not be well in naruhina land…..or will it)****. But this will not be before a major battle were the true test of love for our couple lies and will hopefully make certain so called 'emo' (a description I do not agree with and the reason for so is in my profile) less emo. I really seem to like hinata a lot because in every single one of my fic's she barely ever gets hurt (I guess I'm just too damn nice to her huh…..or am I). again I apologize for the lateness of this fic and will make more of an effort to update sooner in the future till then peace out and happy flippin Halloween. **


	9. the blood of a demon

**Uuuhhaaaaa, it's me again bioches. Just a little bit of an authors note is that I forgot to explain hinata's inner self. Ahh the ever so mysterious inner self, a factor that could also be called subconscious will. I believe everyone has a subconscious will or some sort that store all the thing you want to say instead of the stuff you do say. In this fic hinata has an inner self more along the lines of sakura's but still dumped down a bit with the punching and hitting. Anyways sorry to make you listen to me rant and no I did not forget to post your reviews, I will just be doing so at the end of the chapter this time to avoid anyone getting left out. Now without further ado (say it with me now)**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!**

Chapter 9: the blood of a demon

Naruto was beginning to panic. Hinata had passed out again and naruto was desperately trying to wake her.

After about fifteen minutes of calling her name hinata opened her eyes and began blushing.

"d-did I pass out again naruto Kun" hinata asked sitting up. "Ya but it's alright we still got time to get to the meeting" naruto sighed standing up and offering his hand to hinata. "When did naruto Kun get like this wonder" hinata smiled to herself while taking naruto's hand.

"Hold on tight" naruto smirked. "w-why" hinata asked. Before naruto answered hinata felt his chakra roll over her skin and envelop her body. "This feeling…" hinata gasped as she saw a flash of light and then the surrounding's flying by in a blur. "This feeling, it's so warm" hinata sighed. Unfortunately the feeling didn't last long as they stopped right in front of there hotel.

"We had better get ready huh" naruto smiled walking into the hotel. "r-right" hinata replied hot on his heels. Naruto was about to open the door to his room when sasuke came out with a pissed look on his face.

"Why didn't you come back last night" sasuke yawned. "Ahh did you miss me" naruto cooed earning a giggle from hinata. "As if you idiot, it's just that until I saw you there I figured you were dead that's all" sasuke scoffed and stormed off.

"He missed me" naruto smiled earning another giggle from hinata. A cloud appeared in the hallway behind hinata earning a slight yelp followed by a feminine laugh. "I can see why you love to do that kakashi Kun" a purple haired girl smiled.

"Good morning you two" kakashi smiled. "Good morning sensei" hinata replied. "Morning sensei" naruto yawned. The purple haired girl gasped and ran up to naruto going over every inch of his body.

"The hell is this" naruto though to himself as he shunpo'd away behind hinata. "Help me" naruto whispered into hinata's ears causing her to hold back a laugh. "m-may I ask y-your name" hinata asked looking at rin.

"Oh sorry, my name is rin and I was kakashi Kun's team mate back in the day" rin smiled. "I asked her to help you with your robes hinata" kakashi smiled. Naruto and I will wait downstairs.

"b-but" hinata tried to say as she looked at naruto. "Don't worry we'll wait" kakashi smiled. Grabbing naruto's shoulder and escorting hi to the stairs.

Hinata stood there for a second after they left until rin grabbed her arm and pulled her inside her room.

Rin looked at hinata's clan robe and saw the numerous modifications to her robes. "Your kakashi Kun's pupil alright" rin smiled.

"w-what makes y-you say that" hinata asked. "Kakashi kun always found a way to conceal his weapons" rin smiled. "Oh" hinata replied. "Well are we going to do this" rin sighed. "s-sorry" hinata gasped as she took off her jacket.

Hinata was all but nude in front of a complete stranger now and knew she had to go all the way.

She undid her bra and threw it on the bed and did the same with her panties.

"Rin smiled slightly as hinata grabbed a fresh pair of underwear and put them on. "Naruto's lucky to have you" rin smiled. Hinata shook her head as she grabbed the top part of her robe. "I'm lucky to have him" hinata said without stuttering.

"How so" rin asked. "Naruto has been through an almost unimaginable amount of pain in his life and has never let anyone get close to him. I have loved him for a long time and it's only recently that I've been able to show him that not all people are violent and spiteful. I'm the lucky one" hinata smiled.

Rin got up and tied her obi on from the back. "Would you like me to do something with your hair" rin asked. Hinata shook her head. "No thank you rin san".

Naruto sasuke and kakashi were in the lobby. Sasuke was still hounding kakashi with questions about the sharringan while naruto was just sitting quietly. "Were hear" rin smiled as she walked in with hinata behind her back.

Rin pushed hinata in front of her utterly shocking both kakashi and naruto. Hinata was wearing a snow white kimono top with sleeves that went down well past her hands. This was tied tight by a traditional obi with two strips of fabric hanging from her waist.

Naruto lowered his gaze to see that she wore a snow white miniskirt covering a pair of snow white, skin tight short-shorts. Naruto glanced down even lower to see a pair of snow white, skin tight white panty-hose

That ended just six inches from her short shorts. The outfit was completed by a pair of snow white slip on shoes.

Hinata started to blush madly at naruto's gaze. "D-do you like it naruto Kun" hinata asked shrinking her head into her outfit. "You look incredible hinata chan" naruto gasped. Kakashi just nodded his head in agreement.

"t-thank you naruto Kun" hinata smiled her blush fading. "Note to self, get more copies of this outfit and wear it everyday" inner hinata squealed.

"Shall we go" sasuke sighed. "Yes" everyone replied as they walked out the door of the hotel.

The group walked up to a large domelike building with the kanji for grass on it. "Well this is where we part ways until later today so have fun" kakashi said as he and rin walked away.

"Wait, where are you going" sasuke called out. "Oh just around" kakashi smiled as he and rin disappeared.

"Well that was as clear as mud" sasuke sneered. "Lets just go in there meet this guy and go home" naruto sighed as he walked in to the building.

The three genin walked towards the front desk. The secretary told them they were expected and to proceed to the village leaders office. After a little searching they found the door marked leader aramaki.

"Well this must be the one' naruto sighed knocking on the door.

"Enter" came a reply from the other side. Naruto shrugged and opened the door. The room was very dark aside from a single lamp on the desk in the center of the room. Aside from a few bookshelves and the desk the room was completely devoid of furniture.

"Ah you three must be the heirs of konoha's legendary doujutsu clans" the young man known as aramaki smiled cheerfully. "This guy is just a kid maybe seventeen or eighteen years old at the most" sasuke said to himself. The young man was almost completely surrounded in shadows but from what sasuke could see he appeared to be a medium height medium build person and he also appeared to have glasses. "Uzumaki naruto son of uzumaki arashi" naruto announced. "Hyuuga hinata daughter of hyuuga Hiashi' hinata said aloud. Sasuke sighed "Uchiha sasuke son of uchiha fugaku".

Aramaki seemed to brighten instantly. "I am very pleased to meet all of you please have a seat" aramaki smiled as he motioned to three wooden chairs that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

Naruto, hinata and sasuke sat down in the chairs. "it really is good to meet you, after all our fathers were once very close friends" aramaki smiled as he drank from a cup of what looked like tea.

"r-really how so" hinata asked becoming curious. "Well I believe they became friends on the battlefield in the last great shinobi war when the rock village tried to invade grass to get towards the leaf village" aramaki smiled as he began to reminisce.

**One hour later**

Kakashi and rin were sitting on a bench under a tree about a block away from aramaki's building. Rin was drinking tea while kakashi was reading the newest issue of make out paradise. Rin opened one eye and glanced at kakashi who was casually leaning against the tree reading his book.

"It seems like you've taken up sensei's old tradition" rin sighed as she took another sip of her tea. Kakashi snapped shut the book and put it back in his tool pouch. "My team and I are leaving for konoha after there finished, have you decided to come along or are you going to stay here and remain dead" kakashi said coldly looking at her with his good eye.

Rin looked down at her tea. "So much has happened in the time I have been gone". Kakashi looked at her expectantly. "But I guess I could give it a shot if only to get to know sensei's kid a little better" rin smiled as she grabbed a scroll from her pocket and unsealed a large backpack.

Kakashi smiled from under his mask. "I don't really know what to say except for….an early welcome home" kakashi sighed as he got up and saw his team approaching with there bags packed.

Rin spotted naruto carrying hinata's bag along with his own. "My, my he's such a gentleman" rin cooed.

"He finds a way to turn training into kindness" kakashi chuckled walking towards his team.

"What the hell does that mean" rin asked following kakashi's footsteps.

"So what's the word on the diplomacy" kakashi asked his team. "For one there were a lot of words and two he said you can send in the real diplomats" sasuke sighed holding his head.

"So what did he call you here for" kakashi asked. "he wanted to chat" naruto said annoyed. Hinata nodded he head in agreement. "Well if that's the case then there is no reason to be here any longer" kakashi smiled as he walked towards the village entrance.

All three genins were a little surprised when rin, a woman they had just met was following there sensei out of the village.

The team were at the village gates at around eleven thirty. "Well it's about time to head home kakashi said as he dashed off at full speed followed by rin and the rest of team ten.

"Kakashi sensei why are we traveling at full speed" naruto asked from the back of the group due to the extra weight he was carrying. Kakashi saw the forest coming up and slowed down a bit. "I have a bad feeling so everyone keep on your guards" kakashi said loosing all sense of emotion. Kakashi could actually feel his team tense up with him.

"We shouldn't be at the forest yet" sasuke called out. "I know it seems strange doesn't it" kakashi replied adding to the ruse he and kakashi were putting up. "Although it is true that the forest has come up way to soon we should have to run another few kilometres before we get there" kakashi thought to himself.

Kakashi was snapped out of his thoughts by a flurry of kunai. "No time" he gasped as he braced himself for the impact. Seven kunai struck kakashi and bound him to a tree. "Kakashi kun!!!!" rin cried as she ran over to him.

Before naruto could even react he was punched in the face and sent flying across the forest floor smashing into a tree. Hinata tried to run over to naruto but was stopped by a kick to her chest sending her flying into the ground.

Before hinata could regain her lost breath a large heavy foot slammed into her chest making a crater around her. Hinata felt blood and spit flow from her mouth as the large foot kept pushing her deeper into the earth.

"You cause us a lot of trouble last time you bitch, now you die for it" hinata was barely able to look up and when she did she saw the same blue cloaked slayer ninja that attacked naruto and her before.

Hinata was fighting for her breath and loosing fast. She glanced over to sasuke who was being viscously beaten by the elder slayer Nin. She looked over towards rin who was just barely fending off the shorter slayer Nin.

"I knocked out the uzumaki who we will be taking back with us to the mist village; no one can help you know" the tall slayer Nin bellowed.

Hinata saw the desperate situation the her team was in "even kakashi sensei was caught off guard, how are we supposed to win" hinata said to herself as she struggled to regain her breath but was still loosing.

"Naruto kun…..please……save us"

the instant hinata finished her though she felt the pressure on her chest leave but was soon replaced by a new, much more heavy pressure. She looked around, it was not only her that felt it but everyone in the area was being immobilized by this strange pressure.

"This feels like naruto Kun's chakra……but it's different somehow" she said to her self still struggling to regain her breath. Hinata suddenly snapped to attention and looked towards naruto.

At this point hinata knew she could barely see but tried anyway. She saw naruto's outline and the black eyes that were his getsueigan but instead of the blue pupils, he now had blood red pupils.

"k-kyuubi" hinata gasped to herself. "Tell me which one of those legs stomped on hinata" naruto growled in an almost amused way.

"What does it matter you-"was all the slayer nin said before he noticed his right leg was missing and spewing blood all over the place. Hinata was shocked to find that none of the blood hit her due to a chakra barrier naruto set up.

Hinata was shocked; she had never seen such brutality and malice in her naruto before. But even through all that hate and malice she could tell that naruto was restraining a large amount of his anger and rage.

Hinata sighed in relief; her naruto was still in control. The slayer Nin collapsed on the ground desperately trying to stop his bleeding but was failing miserably. The mortally wounded man glared at naruto with his last once of pride.

Naruto suddenly grinned in such a way that most would call it evil looking. Hinata noticed his whisker marks were now larger and more noticeable and his canines were overlapping his lips and were visibly showing even with his mouth closed.

Naruto then snapped the bloody limb he was holding in two with just one hand grinning evilly while doing so. Naruto then jumped out of the way of the two remaining slayer Nins as they appeared behind him and tried to slash him with there katana's.

Naruto landed in front of hinata. "what kind of a boyfriend lets his girlfriend gets hurt, I'm pitiful aren't I" naruto said as he glanced over his shoulder towards hinata's immobilized form.

Naruto then glared back at the two enemy shinobi. "Now it's your turn" naruto grinned that evil looking grin again. Hinata suddenly felt the pressure that seemed to force its way onto her lifter slightly. It was still holding her down but the reduced pressure allowed her to breathe.

She then looked towards naruto and saw him glaring at the two enemy Nins who were now holding there necks as if they were being suffocated. "Naruto must be releasing the kyuubi's chakra using his getsueigan so he doesn't loose control" hinata said to herself finally being able to move. She got onto her knees but had to brace herself due to the pain in her chest.

Naruto noticed her coughing up blood and cringed. Naruto was surprised when kakashi appeared behind the two slayer Nins with both his hands crackling with some kind of electricity.

The two Nins looked back just in time to see kakashi shove his hands through each of there chests.

Naruto quickly redirected his chakra output into the sky and pumping up his output creating a giant red column of chakra. Once naruto had gotten the kyuubi's chakra out of his system and collapsed on the ground which had been charred so much by the intense chakra that the sand had turned to glass.

Despite the incredible pain in hinata's chest she managed to walk herself over to naruto.

"a-are you alright naruto Kun" hinata asked as she slumped down beside him. Naruto looked over at hinata and gently grabbed her and walked her over to rin where kakashi had already brought sasuke.

"Don't ask me to do that again sensei, it hurt like hell" naruto panted. "Do what, restrain the enemy" kakashi answered equally as tired. "No I meant don't make me blast the remainders up in the air all at once" naruto panted.

Hinata grabbed naruto's arm "naruto I asked if you were alright" hinata practically pleaded. Naruto looked at her with strangely kind eyes. "I'm fine but please don't worry me like that" naruto said as he passed out falling into hinata's lap face first.

**And here I am apologizing for the lateness of the story's and I know that compared to some authors that I'm moving at light speed with this story but I still can't help but feel guilty about the lateness. **

**Well here come the reviews…..uuuhhhhaaaaaa**

**Moonlight-village-anbu**

**I love it when you give me ideas like this man, as for kakashi becoming more of a father figure I think it could happen but as for hinata and the chunin exams I have a little something special brewing in the old pot that is my head…..lol I made myself laugh. **

**Thundebird09**

**Ya I thought it was a pretty good idea as well. I believe I speak for everyone when say that fan fiction needs more rin.**

**Amac1688**

**Thank you for the compliment…..I think…..right?**

**Randl Scot**

**Thanks man and rest assured I will make every due effort to update as soon as I can.**

**Lil.ramen.lover**

**Arigato my fellow ramen loving friend and I will be sure to make an effort to update as soon as possible.**

**Chronostorm**

**Praise da lorda I have found someone besides THE HEE-HO KING who enjoys my fluff and has the courage to say it. And rest assured hinata will have the chance to show that naruto is a taken man. As for sasuke I think that his potential is far greater if he was a little less dare I say and I can't believe I am saying it 'senseitive' please excuse me while I wash my hands with soap for writing that and If I could I would wash my brain out with soap for even thinking that but sadly that would result in my death. As for rin she's here to stay….uuuhhhaaaa!!!!. to be completely honest with everyone out there whoever thinks that sasuke or naruto are emo are really close minded. Place yourself in your shoes. If everyone in the town were you lived hated you ignored you and possibly beat you on a daily basis I think they would turn out the exact same way and the same goes for sasuke…whew sorry bout that I just got to get that of my chest.**

**THE HEE-HO KIING**

**I really like that you like my fluff. As for the tongue sticking and name me calling I am prepared to face my untimely death at the hands of hinata fan boys and girls. P.S I was warned a while back about you and dragon down there. The person said you were sneaky and to watch out for you……--……I'm watching you.**

**Sayuki horozuko**

**VIVA LA NARUTOHINA FOREVA!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you so much for the review miss sayuki.**

**Sieg350**

**Six ****words my friend. Thank you for the constructive criticism. And rest assured that I will read your story and hell I'll probably even review as well…..it is a naruhina right? **

**Dragon man 180**

**I mean no offence by this but HOLY SHIT MAN YOU COULD PROBALY PREDICT THE END OF THE DAMN WORLD A MILLION YEARS BEFORE IT EVEN HAPPENS….HOW THE HELL DO YOU DO IT….she will teach her some "tricks" but that will have to wait until later in the story if you know what I mean 0o **

**Well that's it for review today folks so have your seat belts ready for the next chapter of Cerulean cries. uuuhhhaaaaaaa**


	10. home again

**Uuhhhaaaa it's sandy death 101 again folks and bringing you another chapter of cerulean cries. **

**So were getting close to the chunin exams but before that there are several more minor details that need to be told. So we should do that then huh. ****3...2...1 ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!**

Chapter 10: home again

Naruto opened his eyes and tried to sit up feeling pain all over his body. Naruto was pushed back down by a gentle push. He glanced over seeing hinata sitting there smiling at him. He looked behind hinata and saw they were inside a tent. "How long was I out hinata chan" naruto asked trying to sit up again. This time when she pushed him back down he saw hinata's abdominal area was completely bandaged and exposed aside from her kimono top that was draped over her shoulders.

Naruto sat up faster this time and stared directly into her eyes causing hinata to blush. "I'm sorry you got hurt hinata chan" he sighed. Hinata pushed naruto back down with more force this time. Naruto was shocked but stayed down this time.

"Please don't worry naruto Kun it's only four cracked ribs, I'll be fine in a few days" hinata smiled without stuttering. "Four cracked ribs, are you kidding" naruto gasped sitting up so fast that he caused a flash of pain to spread through his body. "See I told you to stay still you're going to hurt yourself even more if you keep moving around" hinata sighed pushing him back down.

"You should do what she says or I'll have to call rin in here and believe me when I say she's not so kind when it comes to uppity patients" kakashi said sticking his head into the tent.

"Kakashi sensei what happened to those enemy shinobi" naruto asked causing hinata to push him back down again. kakashi sighed. "Seeing as they didn't have any information on them I decided to burn there bodies" kakashi said.

"oh and that pin prick feeling your having is every single one of your tenketsu trying to recover from the strain you put on them and it should go away in about an hour or so and when it does we will head back to the village so until then stay put" kakashi smiled as he pulled his head out of the tent.

Naruto was about to speak but kakashi interrupted. "And hinata is there to be sure that you don't move until then as she can see your condition with her byakugan" kakashi chimed causing naruto to shut up and sigh.

Naruto looked at hinata. "I don't think you would let me go early" he asked. Hinata just smiled and shook her head. Naruto smiled. 'I didn't think so" naruto herd hinata gulp but though nothing of it.

The next think naruto knew he was locking lips with hinata. At first he was surprised at her boldness but it soon passed and he gave himself into her kiss.

Hinata pulled away after a few seconds and smiled at naruto and naruto smiled back. "Thank your for saving me naruto Kun" hinata smiled. "Your welcome hinata chan" naruto smiled " but I guess this makes us even for when you saved me at the training grounds" he smiled causing hinata to blush.

**Three hours later**

Naruto had fallen asleep again and was doing so peacefully. Hinata was still watching him intently when all of a sudden the healing of naruto's tenkentsu was complete. Now hinata was debating on weather or not to wake naruto up. He was sleeping peacefully for once. When she saw him sleep before he was always on guard and alert for any attack but now he was actually sleeping peacefully.

But hinata knew that naruto wanted to get home, hell she wanted to get home as well but naruto needed the sleep. Hinata sighed and decided to wake up naruto.

Hinata shook naruto gently and he soon snapped awake. "Good morning" he yawned. Good afternoon naruto kun" hinata smiled. "I take It since you woke me up I'm ready to move again" naruto asked.

Hinata just smiled and nodded. Kakashi was casually reading in a nearby tree when he was shocked by a loud "finally" causing him to fall out of the tree and land on his head. "I take it we can go now" kakashi sighed.

**Konoha main gates**

"And here we are" kakashi smiled looking at rin. "Oh right, your all dismissed until tomorrow morning at 8:00 am" kakashi sighed looking back at his team. Sasuke nodded and walked off.

"Shall we go" naruto asked hinata. Hinata looked up and nodded. As the two walked down the streets of konoha they received looks from almost everyone they passed.

Naruto just shrugged it off and hinata was to tired to even notice. She had stayed up a little over twelve hours watching over naruto most of which he was out cold for.

"You look about ready for bed" naruto said carefully eyeing over her. Hinata nodded. I'm really tired from the battle" hinata lied. Hinata did not want naruto to worry about her so much and it killed her to lie to him like that.

Naruto looked at her. "Well you deserve some sleep after watching me all night" naruto sighed as he grabbed her hand and dragged her using shunpo to there apartment.

Before hinata could answer they were at the door of the apartment. Hinata sighed and wanted to scold naruto for using his shunpo but was to tired to do so.

Hinata snapped alert when naruto's guard went up. "w-what wrong naruto Kun" hinata asked hoping that nothing was wrong. "The apartment lock is working" he said. "Isn't that good" hinata asked hopeful.

Naruto looked at hinata and drew his kunai. "It never worked". Hinata activated her byakugan and began scaning the door for traps When she saw none she was about to pick the lock but saw a key in the mailbox next to the door.

"Naruto kun look" hinata said taking the key out of the mail box. Hinata handed the key to naruto and he opened to door.

The entrance way looked normal enough but something was amiss. A shoe rack had been added near the door. "I don't remember getting this" naruto said as he looked at it. "Naruto kun look" hinata cried.

Naruto looked up and saw that the shoe rack wasn't the only thing that was new. The main room had been completely painted over and no longer showed the red stains of blood. There was now a pull out couch that replaced naruto's old couch.

Across the coffee table was a TV stand with a small TV on it. The kitchen now had a full set of chairs around the table as well as a whole new set of dishes and cutlery. "What the hell is going on here" naruto sighed in awe at the apparent renovations to his apartment.

Hinata walked over to the kitchen table and spied a piece of paper. Naruto walked over towards his room and noticed another door there. "Okay I defiantly know that wasn't there when we left".

Naruto opened the door and saw a snow white, twin sized bed. There was also a dresser and a nightstand complete with a mirror. "I had no idea this room was even here" naruto said in awe as he walked out of the room. Naruto approached his room and opened the door to find out it was almost unchanged but now had a dresser.

"Hey hinata chan you have to check this out" naruto called with excitement. When naruto heard no reply he walked out into the main room and saw hinata curled up on the couch fast asleep with a note in her hand.

Naruto smirked and gently took the note from hinata's hand. Naruto set the note down on the new coffee table and grabbed a spare blanket from his room. Naruto gently covered hinata in the soft blanket and she almost instantly curled up into it and murmured an almost inaudible "naruto Kun".

Naruto smiled and then read the note. _To naruto and hinata. I figured it would be irresponsible of me as a father and as a mentor if I allowed two of heirs of konoha's gre_a_t three clans to live in such an under furnished apartment. Hiashi p.s welcome home hope you did well on your mission. _

Naruto smiled, and for the first time he locked his door, made sure hinata was asleep and went to bed himself.

**The next morning**

Hinata slowly opened her eyes. "I must have fallen asleep after reading fathers note" she moaned as she stretched in a feline like manner. Hinata casually glanced at the clock as she heard it ticking. "Is it really seven forty-five" hinata yawned aloud as she walked into the washroom.

Hinata gazed at the mirror and started fussing with her hair. "I guess this is what hannabi warned me about huh" she sighed as she tried to fix her hair to at least make it look presentable.

As she fussed with her hair she noticed the pain in her chest was gone. "Didn't I have four cracked ribs yesterday" hinata wondered as she undid the bandages around her abdomen.

Not only was the pain gone but the bruising around the injuries was gone as well. "I'll ask rin about it later' hinata sighed as she walked out of the bathroom.

Hinata was about to wake up naruto when she noticed the new door besides his own. She walked inside and saw that most of the furniture from her room at the hyuuga complex was there as well as a new bed.

Hinata looked at the bed with a wary gaze. "I know I have to wake up naruto but…" hinata said to herself.

Hinata looked at the door and once she was sure that it was clear she jumped onto the bed and wiggled her way under the covers.

"Mmm this is so warm and cozy" hinata said to herself feeling giddy. Hinata was shaken from her thoughts by a sound at the door. "Naruto Kun is that you" she called out softly.

Naruto poked his head into the room leaning on the door frame. "I don't think we'll have anymore arguments on who sleeps on the couch now huh" naruto smirked.

Naruto realized that hinata was mainly hiding under the covers except for her eyes he could also tell she was blushing madly. "What's the matter hinata chan" naruto asked confused.

"n-n-n-naruto y-y-your" she said pointing. Naruto looked to were she was pointing and realized he had walked out of his room with no shirt on.

"Oh sorry about that hinata chan" naruto smiled as he walked out of the room. Hinata could feel her heart pounding in her chest. "I can't believe he has this affect on me" hinata sighed as she got out of her new bed.

She was about to walk out of the door when she stopped and looked at the bed. "I'll see you tonight" hinata smiled to herself as she walked into the living room.

Naruto walked back out of his room wearing a black sleeveless shirt instead of his usual clan shirt.

Hinata felt a slight blush creep onto her cheeks as she watched naruto put on his sandals. Naruto stood and smiled at her. "Were late as it is so we should go and meet the others" he sighed. Hinata nodded and quickly put on her sandals.

**In front of ninja academy**

A semi loud growling sound could be heard from a certain dog like person. "For the love of god kiba can you please shut up" a long blonde haired kunoichi screamed. "Shut up ino I hate to be kept waiting" kiba roared in retaliation. A loud bark came from akamaru as a sign of support. "Hey kakashi sensei why is your team so late" shikamaru asked as he lay on his back gazing at the clouds.

"Yes kakashi why is your team late" asuma asked while giving kakashi the death glare. "Well I guess I have been pushing them a little hard lately and the all kinda got well umm…..beat up" kakashi said nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

"How and how badly" asuma frowned taking a drag on his cigarette . Kakashi gulped, he knew asuma hated it when a fellow leaf shinobi got hurt in battle. "Oh just four cracked ribs for hinata, a few cuts and bruises for sasuke and extreme overuse of the tenketsu for naruto from facing three jonin level slayer nins" kakashi said still rubbing the back of his head.

Asuma was about to say something but felt three new people enter the area. Kakashi and herself both looked up at the top of the academy. There stood naruto sasuke and hinata who were now falling towards the ground. Al three landed in front of there sensei.

"Sorry were late kakashi but we didn't expect you to be here on time" sasuke sighed as he stood. Naruto and hinata also stood. "Saved buy my students" kakashi sighed to himself. Kurenai still gave him a 'this isn't over' kind of look.

"SASUKE KUN I MISSED YOU" ino cried as she ran towards sasuke. Sasuke turned around just in time to see ino smash into a blue coloured wall that appeared out of nowhere. "Oww were the hell did this wall come from" ino cried. "Hey thanks naruto sasuke smirked. "Naruto kun that was mean" hinata frowned.

"I know hinata chan but I couldn't help it" naruto shrugged. Ino was now glaring daggers at naruto. Naruto smirked and looked at her with his getsueigan. "What the hell is he" ino gasped as she ceased looking at him. "Naruto" hinata said in a warning tone. "Sorry" he replied.

"Naruto that's enough" kakashi sighed "and ino your flirting can wait till after our announcement" kurenai added in.

"So what is this ever so important announcement and why does it require us to be up at this troublesome hour" shikamaru sighed. "Well if you want it quickly then all six of you are going to be participating in the upcoming chunin exam along with team eight and team gai" kakashi sighed. "You all have three days to prepare yourself and hone your skills for the exam" asuma smiled. "Until then you are all dismissed" kakashi said as he waved his had in front of him as an order to scatter. All team seven members dispersed immediately leaving the team ten genin confused.

**Holy flying crap man. I'm really sorry for being so late with this chapter again. ****Anyways I have decided that the invasion of the hidden leaf arc will be included in this story but with some major changes. Also in the extreme rush I will not be able to post the review and give a response for this chapter. But there is a solution…..review again. So until next time people.**


	11. summoning: loves rival

**Well it's me again and I'm here with my busted finger. But fear not I will persist in my quest to deliver you all wonderful fanfic so enjoy the eleventh chapter of cerulean cries. Now lets go to myself for the review report.**

**Sox766**: thanks for the compliment man and I will defiantly continue with fan fiction. Hey how could I not my English mark has skyrocketed since I started so I'm not complaining.

**Moonlight-village-anbu**: I aim to please. And as for sasuke finding a girl….well I haven't really given much thought into it but I will do so at some point in the story maybe with an oc….hmmm.

**Phatman**: I finally have someone like me who don't enjoy too little or too much detail and takes the time to review about. Thank you man. And rest assured I will keep it coming, but not just coming, coming hard and fast.

**Sieg350**: well I guess recently I shouldn't complain about updating regularly but as much as people hate them cliff-hangers add to the tension and suspense that gets people in the mood to read more and more so sorry but there staying.

**Dragon Man 180**: ya I thought the remodel of naruto's place was pretty cool as well I kinda based his room off of that feeling when you wake up on a sunny afternoon and you can sort of see the air particles and it gives you that warm feeling. And as for the capitalization I have no idea how to do that. I'm still trying to figure out what went wrong with my youtube account but I'll try to work on it.

**THE HEE-HO KING**: forgive me but I have no idea what whipped implies but I'm under the assumption that it's a good thing so thank you.

**Angel Girl Julia**: something tells me you have a sweet tooth. Anyways I try but I'm a bit of a procrastinator when it comes to updating but I try, I try.

**Lil.ramen.lover**: I'm kinda portraying team seven as a kind of genius team in this fic. Hinata is a genius of not giving up sasuke is a genius in the general sense and naruto is a genius of finding clever ways to extend his limited abilities into a formidable fighting force. Well at least in the series he does. In this fic his abilities are not so limited.

**Well that's all the review for the start of this chapter so now I can talk about my future plans for this fic. As I told you last time the invasion of the leaf will be put into this fic but what I didn't mention last time was that it wouldn't involve the sand village. As for the whole sasuke and orochimaru thing it will continue but with a little bit of tweaking and a major change. Also I will be introducing the infamous naruto lover oc in this fic as well as her team-mates. Also instead of tsunade becoming hokage like she usually does, someone else will be taking that position. At this point I'm sure most of you have gone on to the actual story now and if so that's cool but for those of you that have stuck around to wait thanks and on with the show.**

Chapter eleven: Summoning: Love's Rival

"Alright guys we have three whole days to prepare for the chunin exams so I suggest we start training immediately" naruto said with more excitement than he usually showed. "You seem pretty exited about these exams naruto Kun" hinata stated while smiling at him. "Of course I am this is our chance to show the whole village that we aren't just rookies who hold everyone back even though we are the heir to each of our respective clans" naruto smiled. "Although I agree with naruto the training I have in mind can only be done by myself so I'll see you at the academy in three days time" sasuke said as he took to the roofs and dashed off.

"Well that was nice of him" naruto sighed. Hinata just smiled quietly dreading a training session with naruto. Both naruto and hinata became alert when they saw six shadows moving fast across the ground.

Both of them looked up and saw that it was people who were making the shadows. Naruto's eyes narrowed when he saw one of the group's forehead protectors. They were mist village ninja. Hinata caught a glance of the other groups' forehead protector. "I don't recognize what village those three are from" hinata said.

"But I know who those guys are" naruto roared as he dashed after the mist village ninja's. "Naruto kun wait" hinata cried. "Find out who the others are and make sure they don't get away" naruto called back as he used his shunpo and was gone.

"Naruto's right" hinata told herself as she ran after the unknown shinobi.

Naruto had managed to get ahead of the mist shinobi and was silently observing them. "Why the hell are these guys here" naruto thought to himself. Naruto felt a wave of killer intent and shunpo'd away from an incoming kunai. "it seems like there not screwing around but they have left there flanks completely open" naruto smirked as he shunpo'd right behind the three mist ninja.

"Who are you and what are you all doing here" naruto demanded startling all three of the mist ninja.

Naruto now had a better view of the mist ninja. One of them was tall, really tall as well as muscular but he could not tell for sure since he was completely covered from head to toe. He also wore a large katana at his side. "This guys freakin huge" naruto told himself.

The other male of the team was around his height if not a little shorter and had large metal braces on his arms and legs. His dirt brown hair was completely covering his face except for a occasional glimpse of a teal eye.

The final member of the mist ninja's was a short girl with long blue hair that reached down to the back of her knees. Her bangs were braded and framed her face along with her teal eyes. She wore a pair of baggy slacks as well as a tank top covering a fishnet undershirt.

Naruto noticed the girl visibly brighten when she first saw him as she clasped her hands together.

"Oh my god guys he's the one" the girl nearly squealed. "The one?" the large mist ninja asked his team mate. "ya I told you I went to a fortune teller back home and she said I would find my dream guy in the leaf village during the chunin exams" she lectured her team mate.

"They just said there hear for the chunin exams so they must have village passports" naruto said to himself.

"Present your village passports now" naruto demanded. The tall mist ninja and the one with braces reached into there pockets and pulled out there village passports.

"The tall one is kouramaru and the one with braces is called tokimaru, there both genin here for the chunin exams so it's likely the girl is here for the same reason" naruto deduced easing up slightly.

"Speaking of the girl" naruto thought to himself as the young girl had somehow managed to wrap herself around naruto in attempt to glomp him.

"Uhh what are you doing" naruto asked feeling a little awkward. "May I ask your name" the girl cooed cheerfully at naruto.

"Oh man here she goes again" kouramaru sighed as he sweat dropped. "She's always like this" tokimaru sighed.

"Uhh I'm uzumaki naruto the sole heir to the uzumaki clan" naruto said trying to pry the girl off of him

"Oh such a nice name and he's nobility to boot" the girl sighed in awe.

Naruto wasn't having much luck getting this girl off of him "this girl's got an insane grip" naruto cursed as he finally managed to free himself.

"What the hell is wrong with you, I don't even now you and your trying to hug me" naruto cried.

"Oh your right maybe we are moving to fast I mean we did just introduce ourselves" the girl cooed trying to grab onto naruto again but missing several times. "What are you talking about I don't even know your name" naruto cried out again beginning to get frustrated.

"Her name is Erika sagara and were her brothers kouramaru and tokimaru sagara" kouramaru sighed as he walked up to Erika and picked her up with one hand.

"were sorry about this but she gets like this when she sees someone who she considers attractive" tokimaru sighed. "I hope to see you in the chunin exams" kouramaru nodded as he and his team dashed off leaving a very confused naruto.

"What is with these weird mist ninja I'm not sure if the want to kill me or…." Naruto trailed off when hinata appeared behind him along with the three unknown ninja.

"These three insisted on seeing you naruto Kun" hinata winked. Naruto nodded. "She's obviously worried about them" naruto thought to himself. "What can I do for you?" naruto asked as he walked up to hinata.

Naruto glanced at the three unknown ninja. One of them was hunched over and looked like a living mummy with long sleeves. The second male member of there team had a yellow shirt on and his hair was spiking forward. The kunochi had long black hair that reached well down to the ground and had a bow near the end of it. She was wearing a sleeveless greyish vest.

"You can help us find sasuke uchiha" the spiky haired ninja smirked. Hinata gave naruto a worried look. These guys were bad news. Naruto smirked. "You must be pretty arrogant to come into another village and start demanding things from people you haven't even introduced yourselves too" naruto smirked.

The kunoichi and the spiky haired ninja sneered and then reluctantly pulled out there I.D's as did the mummy looking one.

"Zaku, Dosu and Kin from the village hidden in the sound?" naruto thought to himself. "Well if you've had a good look at who we are then I suggest you tell us where sasuke uchiha is" the spiky haired kid known as zaku smirked.

"I'd like to but I don't have any idea where he is right now but maybe you should ask around more" naruto shrugged as he turned his back to the sound team.

"You seem pretty confident that you and that girl can turn your backs on us" zaku smirked as he appeared behind naruto. Zaku lifted a fist and tried to punch naruto but was blocked by a large plume of white smoke.

Zaku jumped back a bit from the explosion of smoke as did naruto and hinata did the same. "What the hell is this" zaku muttered as he readied himself.

The smoke cleared and there sat a large orange toad and on top of said toad was a tall white haired man with a large scroll along the back of his waist.

"This is the secret mountain sage's otherworldly wild dance" the man smiled as he jumped off the toad right before it disappeared in a plume of smoke.

Dosu tensed up a bit at the sudden appearance of this strange man. "Zaku, Kin were leaving now Dosu called out as he jumped in front of Zaku.

Zaku was about to agree but knew that when Dosu got like this it was serious. "fine, but next time we meet I will show you how puny you leaf ninja really are" zaku sneered as he began to walk away.

"Oh and before you go Zaku Abumi, Dosu Kinuta and Kin Tsuchi of the sound village" the white haired man smiled. All three sound ninja turned in shock that this strange man knew all three of there full names.

"Please try to refrain from and stupid behaviour while you're here, and tell your leader I said hi" the smiled as he turned his back to them.

Naruto was amazed that the white haired man he had caught at the hot spring not long ago could fend off those three with just a sentence.

Hinata was wondering why naruto had such a shocked look on his face. Hinata snaked her hand into naruto's and was surprised how hard he squeezed back.

"You're a surprisingly hard guy to find naruto Uzumaki" the white haired man smirked.

"And why would a white haired old perv want to talk to me" naruto shot back.

"Oh please don't insult me by placing such a pitiful label on a man of my calibre" the white haired man cried. "So then you're not a perv" naruto sighed with great sarcasm.

"No I am jiraya the legendary toad sannin, author of the make-out novel series and a mega perv" jiraya cried out in a comical fashion.

Naruto and hinata just stood still and speechless. Jiraya saw that the two genin in front of him were holding hands. "Ahh now I know why you interfeared with my research back at the hot springs" jiraya sighed.

"Research" hinata asked confused as to just what was going on. "This was the guy I caught spying at the hot springs hinata chan" naruto sighed. "o-oh" hinata gasped as she brought her arms to her chest and partially slid behind naruto beginning to blush.

"oh how cute but back then I was unaware of you two being a couple and I have a strict policy about researching taken subjects so to speak so I apologize young miss" jiraya sighed as he took out a notebook and crossed something out with a pen.

"You still haven't told me what you want with me" naruto said as he gave hinata's hand another squeeze before letting go and taking a few steps forward.

Jiraya sighed "I have been instructed by the village council to train you to insure you can defend yourself if the need arises, in other words I will be the person in charge of your training from now on".

"Thank's but I think I'll remain with kakashi sensei" naruto said coldly. Jiraya smirked. "Kakashi Hatake may be your squad leader but he little to no knowledge on how to train an uzumaki to be an uzumaki, not to mention his focus will be on training sasuke uchiha on how to be an uchiha".

"What do you mean to be an uzumaki or to be an uchiha" naruto asked. Jiraya smirked again. "What I mean is that the only people who can train a person to fully attain and master there bloodline ability is the person with the same bloodline ability or a person who has in-depth knowledge and experience training a person with a bloodline ability"

"you mean to tell me that you have an affiliation with my clan" naruto asked surprised.

Jiraya's smirk turned mischievous "If not then this training will be over really quick so come with me and find out"

"But I…" naruto trailed off looking at hinata who was showing a look of concern on her face.

"your name is Hinata Hyuuga isn't it" jiraya asked walking up to the couple.

"y-yes it is" hinata replied. "Well that good then so now I don't have to go hunting for you, your father has heard about your entering into the chunin exams and requests you come home for special training" jiraya smiled. "b-but…" hinata trailed off looking at naruto.

Jiraya sighed "you'll see him in three days so don't worry and go see your father" jiraya called out before he grabbed naruto's collar and disappeared in a plume of smoke.

Hinata was surprised. "I think he just stole my boyfriend" hinata thought to herself.

**Uzumaki training ground**

"So tell me again how you not only know where my clans secret training grounds are and how your affiliated with my clan" naruto sighed.

"Lucky for both of us I can answer both of those questions with one answer" jiraya said as he began mapping out the area

"I know about uzumaki clan techniques because my pupil was not only an uzumaki but was your father as well and those were during the days of the war and back then everyone considered there squad to be there family" jiraya sighed as he bit his thumb.

Naruto did not have time to be shocked as jiraya performed several hand signs and then slammed his palm into the ground.

"**Summoning jutsu"** jiraya cried as a several lines strange of black symbols flowed from the wound on jiraya's palm and then exploded in a plume of white smoke.

"What the hell is that" naruto thought as the smoke cleared revealing a large toad.

"This is the summoning jutsu, it's a jutsu that allows a shinobi to summon various animals and item from another plane of existence to aid in battle or assist in other ways" jiraya smiled from his seat on top of the toads head.

"Are you going to teach me this jutsu" naruto asked excitedly. "Yes I will but first you have to sign a contract in blood with the toads before you can even think about performing the jutsu" jiraya smiled as he snapped his fingers.

The giant toad jiraya was sitting on opened it's mouth and rolled out its long tongue to reveal a large scroll.

"Is this the contract" naruto asked taking the scroll from the toad and unravelling it on the ground.

"Yep now all you have to do is sign your name and give a handprint in your own blood and I can teach you the justu" jiraya said as he jumped off the toad.

Naruto bit his thump and wrought his name on an empty place on the scroll. "Well it looks like father and son aren't so different after all, I mean naruto had a tough life but now he has friends, hell he even has a girlfriend, even his father only met his wife at seventeen I'm pretty sure this kid will become a great shinobi one day" jiraya smiled.

Naruto had just bitten his pinky for the hand print when jiraya snapped out of his daze.

Naruto placed his hand onto the scroll and pressed it down firmly. When naruto removed his hand there was a perfect imprint of his fingers on the scroll.

Suddenly naruto's name and hand print flashed a shining crimson for only a split second but it was enough for jiraya to see it.

"What was that, that has never happened before to my knowledge" jiraya wondered to himself.

"what now sensei' naruto asked. "oh right now that you have signed the contract I'll teach you the seals but just remember that this is a chunin level ninjutsu so even if you are an uzumaki you'll feel a slight dizziness from using so much chakra at once, also be aware that the more chakra you put into this jutsu the larger and more powerful the summon will be but for now try to keep it low-scale" jiraya said.

"The seals are boar, dog, bird, monkey and ram remember these well" jiraya warned

"Alright I'm going to give it a try" naruto smiled as he bit his thumb again and performed the seals in order.

"I, inu, tori, saru, hitsuji" naruto said to himself as he performed the hand signs.

"This is were we see if naruto I the second coming of konoha's yellow flash" jiraya though to himself.

"**Summoning jutsu**" naruto cried as he slammed hi palm onto the ground. The symbols spreading from naruto's hand were slowly extending but suddenly stopped and flashed the same colour of crimson that the contract had.

"What the hell" jiraya said to himself confused. The seals on the ground flashed again and then began receding back to naruto's hand really quickly. Once the seals reached naruto's hand the slowly began to climb up naruto's arm beginning to flash bright crimson as the crawled up his arm.

Naruto was feeling a burning sensation and grabbed his arm and clenched his teeth together so he would not cry out in pain. "Naruto what's wrong!" jiraya cried as he ran over to his new pupil.

"this is insane the spiritualism seals that are meant to prepare the ground on which the creature is summoned on to allow it passage into this plain of existence are receding into his body" this is not good at all" jiraya cursed grabbing naruto's arm and placing it on the ground.

"What ever you do don't move take your palm off the ground no matter how much it hurt's do you understand?" jiraya cried.

Naruto nodded his head. The seals on naruto's arm had now reached his shoulder and were beginning to spread faster. "If the kyuubi is trying to escape I have to stop it" jiraya cursed as he performed an insane amount of hand seals in a short amount of time.

Jiraya was about to finish the last seal when the summon seals that were crawling up naruto's arm lunged toward his stomach and then began receding down his arm at an insane speed and spread out on the ground like the normal summoning jutsu would.

The seals fully extended and the training grounds were shrouded in a large plume of smoke. "Damn it I'm to late" jiraya cursed beginning to form new hand seals. She smoke began to clear as a soft wind blew through the clearing. Jiraya finally cough a glimpse of what naruto had summoned.

"Oh my god" jiraya said as he froze his seal weaving. "Sweet I did it I mastered the summoning jutsu" naruto cried. "This just doesn't make sense at all" jiraya gasped.

"Hey jiraya sensei didn't you say this jutsu was to summon toads" naruto asked finally coming to grips with the situation.

What emerged from the clearing was not a toad at all. The creature was most defiantly a fox but this fox was a great deal smaller than the kyuubi no Yoko. The fox was about the size of the scroll holder toad that jiraya summoned. And instead of the intense orange that coloured the kyuubi's fur this fox had a more brownish red tint to it. And instead of having the nine tails that could destroy mountains and topple entire forests, the fox had three long tails all wrapped around a large scroll.

"This isn't the kyuubi no Yoko but its still bad news" jiraya cursed finishing the seals he was performing and keeping the jutsu on standby.

The fox turned around and lowered the large scroll from its tails and then turned back around. The fox then did something that stunned both naruto and jiraya. The fox bowed.

"Master I have come as a representative of the fox king" the fox said as he rose from his bow. "Wait did you just call me master" naruto asked feeling confused.

"Yes I did, you are the creator of the new fox summoning contract, it was the chakra of my master the being you call the kyuubi no Yoko and your blood that allowed a contract to be created" the fox replied.

"So you're telling me I am the only person to be able to summon you guys" naruto asked.

"That is entirely up to you master" the fox replied.

"This is insane I can't believe the kyuubi created a summoning contract instead of trying to escape from naruto's body, let alone send a smaller fox to bring naruto the contract" jiraya gasped in awe.

"What do you mean up to me" naruto asked. "since you are the current holder and heir to the fox summoning contract you have to capability to let others sign it so that they can summon us as well, however there is one catch" the fox replied.

"What kind of catch" naruto asked. The fox walked over to the scroll on the ground and used its nose to open it revealing a completely blank scroll much like the one jiraya had just told him to sign.

"The first catch is that you will not be able to summon our king the kyuubi no Yoko due to the fact that he for some reason wished to stay into your body and the second catch is that you will have to keep the scroll in this world at all times because our master is still sealed inside you and is unable to watch over the scroll other than that our contract is exactly the same as that of other species"

"So all I need to do is sign this contract and its final" naruto asked. The fox nodded his head in response.

Naruto bit all five of his fingers and did just as he did with the other scroll.

Once naruto was finished the writing on the contract glowed the same crimson it did before.

"When I summon you guys will it burn like it did before?" naruto asked drubbing his arm.

"No it will not, that was only to ensure that the contract was established in this world" the fox replied.

"That's a relief then" naruto sighed.

"Do you require anything else master" the fox asked giving off a slight growl at the end.

"No thank you" naruto replied.

"It is an honour to serve" the fox replied. "The fox contract is now complete, let it be known that the rise of the foxes has returned" the fox growled right before letting off a loud roar that seemed to shake the earth itself.

The fox disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving a stunned jiraya and a smirking naruto.

Jiraya walked over and looked at the fox summoning scroll.

"Well naruto I have got to say that I am happy for you….but I am also concerned" jiraya frowned.

"What do you mean sensei" naruto asked. "I'm happy that the thing that has brought you so much trouble in your life will be one of the most powerful weapons in your arsenal to protect it" jiraya smirked.

"And the concern" naruto said in monotone. Jiraya's smirk disappeared "I'm worried that if the villagers find out about you of all people being able to summon foxes they might become more violent and dangerous" jiraya sighed.

Naruto went silent. "even though they may hate me and detest me I don't think they have it in them to do anything too drastic" naruto sighed.

Jiraya sighed. "As much as it pains me to say this about my fellow villagers can you really say that even though they tried to kill you several times" jiraya asked.

Naruto gazed at the sky. There were a few clouds but the sun was shinning brightly. "I can't say for certain but I've just recently been having a feeling that even though they may hate me that there still open to reason and are sort of waiting for me to prove them wrong, I don't now it's hard to explain" naruto smiled.

Jiraya smiled. "This kid, even though they've put him through so much he still believes that the villagers can see that he's not a monster, but a valued ally and if he so desires it a great hokage one day" jiraya thought to himself as he walked over to his toad.

"And besides" naruto said still staring at the sky. Jiraya turned to naruto with a look of wonder on his face

"I still have to take care of hinata chan" naruto smiled.

"I guess I forgot to take into account the infamous uzumaki sex drive, he doesn't even realize it yet but ever since the uzumaki clan was formed almost sixty years ago there has always been a large uzumaki population, the reason, every single uzumaki that had a family has strangely fallen in love with the first girl they date. It's like they have a sixth sense when it comes to finding the one" jiraya smiled as he walked over and took another look at the fox summoning scroll.

"I just hope hinata can handle it" jiraya smirked.

Naruto come over here.

Naruto walked over and looked at the scroll. "Something wrong sensei" naruto asked.

"I want to place a seal over the scroll in case the scroll gets stole or misplaced" jiraya frowned.

"What kind of seal" naruto asked. "It's a kind of seal that only you and I can pass through and this seal can't be released, it can only be modified or altered and even that takes several day's and maybe even a week to alter" jiraya smirked.

"That's pretty cool sensei who taught it to you" naruto smirked. "Don't get smart with me kid I invented the seal that we'll be using" jiraya sighed.

"Well then lets get to it" naruto smiled. "Hold on there naruto after we cast the seal I will have to teach you how to warp it without taking several weeks and a three anbu squads worth of chakra and I now it will take the rest of the time before the chunin exams.

"Fine I'll stay" naruto sighed. "Good, now place one hand on the scroll and your other against mine" jiraya said as he presented his palm as if saying stop. Naruto did as jiraya instructed. "You might want to relax your hand a little cause it's going to hurt for awhile" jiraya smirked.

"Why is it going to hurt" naruto asked tensing up a little. "Because I don't have the time to teach you all 1 288 seals it takes to perform the jutsu" jiraya sighed. Naruto immediately let his hand go limp.

"Good, now once I stop weaving seals I want you to channel chakra into the scroll from the hand that's touching it, understand?" jiraya asked. Naruto nodded. "Good then hold on here we go" jiraya smirked.

Naruto felt his hand moving for a split second and he felt nothing. Naruto and jiraya's hands were moving like a blur. After about forty-five seconds jiraya nodded and naruto channelled his chakra into the scroll and jiraya did the same.

Jiraya then released naruto's limp hand and placed both his hand on the scroll. "**Ninja art: secret seal of the twelve zodiac**" jiraya whispered right before he fell limp.

"Are you alright sensei" naruto asked. "Ya but I'm out of chakra now so we better hurry up the training before I pass out" jiraya sighed.

**Hyuuga complex: main house courtyard**

Hinata deflected a strike from behind and then dodged one from the front. Hinata dodged another strike from above but was hit by a strike from the front and was sent flying backwards onto the tiles that made up the courtyard floor.

"You may have been hit but it is impressive that you dodged the vital strike to your main artery leading from your heart" a man said with only a little bit of sympathy in his voice.

"You are progressing fairly quickly even by hyuuga standards" the man complimented. Hinata felt her breathing become laboured. Hinata coughed sending a small amount of blood down her face falling off her chin.

"Although it confuses me as to why you didn't take the hit to your heart, instead you directed it towards your lunge causing laboured breathing, even if your heart was hit it wouldn't do any immediate or immediate damage" the man stated.

Hinata slowly rose to her feet holding her chest. Hinata removed the blindfold that was covering her eyes.

"If I had taken a hit to my heart then I would have betrayed a promise" Hiashi's eyes widened at his daughters response.

"And what promise would that be" hiashi asked. Hinata's breathing was beginning to fail.

"A promise….to live…..as long…..as possible….together". Hinata fell to he knees and coughed up more blood. Hiashi snapped his fingers and Rin dashed over and immediately began healing hinata.

Hiashi walked over to hinata and knelt down beside her. "Didn't I tell you that taking a break would be a good idea, you have been at it for a few hours now" hiashi sighed.

"I…can…keep going" hinata struggled to say. Hiashi looked at rin who shook her head in response.

"No you will have a good nights sleep before we train again that's an order from the clan head but more importantly a plea from your father.

Hinata did not respond. Hiashi looked at Rin. "She fell asleep right after you told her to rest" rin giggled.

Hiashi smiled and looked at the setting sun. "You and your damn inheritance" hiashi smiled.

**Konoha forest**

Another plume of flame shot across the sky illuminating the forest in an orange hue. "Wow you almost got it to take shape that time" kakashi said sarcastically. "You'll never be able to surpass naruto let alone your defeat your" kakashi was cut off by another inferno that raged across the sky.

The inferno to the shape of a dragon that shot back and began to coil around sasuke. The Flame dragon illuminated the forest around sasuke giving off the smell of smoke.

"I am stronger than naruto and I will surpass my brother and kill him if it's the last thing I do…..i swear it" sasuke growled.

Kakashi gazed at his pupil; the only think kakashi could see other than the outline of sasuke's body was his sharingan that had now developed two tomes in both eyes.

"That's more like it" kakashi smiled using sarcasm in his words.

Sasuke performed more hand seals and released another fire dragon across the sky. "That constant desire to kill his own kin is dangerous to say the least" kakashi sighed.

Kakashi looked at the moon. "What would you do sensei, obito" he thought to himself before he was cut off by another plume of fire.

**Not to brag or anything but I think that was my best chapter yet. Anyways there were a few hints in this chapter as a sign of what to come. Anyways that's about it….oh ya I'd like to point out the reason for this chapter being so long. MERRY FREAKIN CHRISTMAS EVERYONE and a happy holiday's for those of you who don't celebrate Christmas. This extra long (yes it's double the freakin size people) holiday chapter is my Christmas gift to all of you out there in that wonderful world of fan fic who take your valuable time to give everyone ****the gift of your idea's and those of you who don't contribute are also welcome in this for taking your time to read this and improve your reading skills to get through school and make the world a better place for everyone. Although when you get there I expect to be put in the speech or something little like that. The reason this gift is early is I figured a lot of you are like me and want to spend time with your families over the holidays so have a great time and don't forget to review. Until next time peace out **


	12. memories of the moonlight pendant

**Uuhhaaaaaa what's up ****everyone? Sorry for the wait but I'm back and bring the heat with this new chapter of cerulean cries. As is custom I will reply to your reviews so here we go.**

**Sox 776: oh rest assured my dear sox that Erika will play a pivotal role in royally testing naruto's and hinata relationship and thanks for the compliment.**

**Angel Girl Julia: ya sorry about not updating before Christmas but I actually was pretty busy believe it or not and I like sugar on top of things to lol.**

**Chigatana: well I tried my best to do the whole fan girl thing but I'm no masashi kishimoto and I think the whole wolf deal is kind of reserved by the inuzuka clan but thanks for the suggestion.**

**RasenganFin: I hate to be rude but what are you talking about I have no idea what you mean by that. **

**Shadow Zeranion: that is **_**if**_** she faces Neji mwuhahahahahaha **

**Dragon Man 180: and I ****can't wait to write about it lol but as for hinata summoning them, only time will tell.**

**Phatman: I know right in almost every fan fic I've read (which is a lot) the fox shows up on his birthday or drags his ass into his own proverbial mindscape to give him new powers but am more atoned to the facts of the naruto universe (which due to the newest manga chapter is really getting weird but I will love on). I also admire masashi kishimoto for his ability to create incredible characters in the naruto universe when I use up a good part of my creative genius to make three (I bow to kishimoto) **

**THE HEE-HO KING: thank you very much for explaining me what whipped meant, since then I have been using it to describe a very large amount of my friends but that's beside the point I thank you very much. **

**Shadow2777: ya know what I might just take you up on that offer my friend I just might. **

**Lil.ramen.lover: 0o holy crap were you high on ramen when you wrote this, it's freaking incredible hinata signs the contract, trains and then summons the giant naruto as the boss fox. You my ramen loving friend, are a freaking genius p.s tell me were you buy your ramen.**

**Now in the words of America's future president Arnold Schwarzenegger "I was elected to lead, not to read" and so I shall lead you all to another great chapter of cerulean cries. ON WITH THE FREAKIN SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter twelve: memories of the moonlight pendant

The sun had set over Konoha and it was just beginning to get dark as the door to naruto's apartment opened. In walked hinata, she was completely out of breath and completely drained of chakra. "father can be so strict sometimes but I guess I did ask to train for three days straight though" hinata sighed to herself.

She walked into her room and placed her stuff down. Hinata used to have a body length mirror in her old room but not in this one. Hinata walked into the washroom and turned on the light. Her clothes were covered in dirt, sweat and grime from training.

Hinata disrobed her clothes and turned the water in the bath on. She then looked at herself in the mirror.

Even after becoming a genin all that time ago training and completing missions with her team her figure had not changed.

She was still slim and slender, Silky porcelain skin and not a single ounce or fat on her body. Hinata sighed. "I had hoped training for so log with father would build more muscle but I guess not" she said to herself as she flexed revealing nothing but the slightest increase in density. Hinata sighed as she took off her undergarments and slipped into the hot bath. Hinata let out a deep sigh as she slid even further under the bath water. "Oh I needed this" she sighed aloud as the water seamed to melt away the dirt and grime.

Hinata reached for her hair and realized it had grown since the last time she really checked. It was now about down to her shoulder blades. "My hair seems to be growing at an inhuman level" hinata chuckled as she remembered the first time naruto noticed her hair being longer.

Hinata sighed again. "Naruto kun the chunin exams are tomorrow will you come home tonight".

**One hour later**

Hinata had just gotten out of her bath and wrapped a snow white house coat around herself. She walked out of the bathroom and looked at the front door. "He's not coming is he" hinata sighed as she walked into her room and put on some pyjamas. She took one look at her snow white bed and then walked out into the hall and looked at the door to naruto's room.

Hinata shrugged and walked into naruto's room. She looked at naruto's bed before jumping onto it with cat like grace and immediately slid under the covers. Naruto's scent was strong under the covers but hinata didn't mind, to her it was the most peaceful scent in the world.

Hinata soon felt herself falling into a deep blissful sleep.

Hinata was soon awakened by several soft noises coming from the other room. She cringed slightly realising her chakra had not yet recovered. Hinata could hear footsteps approaching naruto's bedroom.

"Could it be an enemy or a villager" hinata asked herself as her body began to stiffen in readiness.

The door opened and shut slowly as the footsteps became even closer. Hinata decided to wait it out and pretend to be asleep. The figure was right beside the bed. Hinata almost jumped after hearing a loud thud and then some slight shuffling of what sounded like cloth.

"I have just enough chakra to activate my byakugan" hinata told herself. Hinata activated her byakugan and saw that the person in the room was none other than naruto. Before the sigh of relief came, hinata began to panic as naruto lifted the covers and slid under.

Hinata's heart was beating at a speed so fast that no person could measure and they weren't even touching.

Naruto was now still and silent breathing softly. Hinata began to move further away from him when she heard the strangest and yet most frightening sound she had ever heard.

Naruto was crying.

Hinata was utterly shocked, in the entire time she has known naruto she had never once seen him even shed a tear. "Oh naruto Kun" hinata sighed as her maternal instincts kicked in.

Despite the intense heat she was already feeling hinata hugged naruto in a maternal embrace.

Hinata knew that naruto wasn't even awake but she didn't care, she just let naruto's body heat along with her own lull her into a blissful sleep.

"So it's started huh" a man clad in white robes sighed as he stared into naruto's apartment. "So it seems" a man, half paying attention replied with his head in a book.

"I'm trusting you to keep them….well you know until they are the appropriate age kakashi" the man sighed. Kakashi shut his book and walked over jumped over to the man who was perched on another branch. "Despite the fact I read these books Hiashi Sama, I still can still determine weather or not what your implying is what I'm seeing, and that's not what I'm seeing" kakashi smiled from under his mask putting an arm over hiashi's shoulder.

"I suppose your right; just make sure neither of them gets hurt during the exam" hiashi sighed as he disappeared. Kakashi sighed and re-opened his book.

"That will depend on how hard they trained" kakashi sighed as he jumped away.

**The next morning**

Hinata slowly awoke to the unfamiliar feeling of security and warmth. She tried to move but soon realized that would be all but impossible as naruto had shifted during the night.

No, it was more like his will moved his beaten and unconscious body into a position that he wished for.

Naruto had moved his arms to envelop hinata in an embrace just below the top of her abs and his head was leaning on her shoulder, his breath tickling the nape of her neck. Hinata turned scarlet immediately hoping naruto didn't feel the temperature increase.

"It's almost impossible to believe that people could think badly towards naruto" hinata sighed to herself.

"Even when he's sleeping he cares about others" she said smiling a sad smile. Hinata felt naruto flinch slightly, most people wouldn't have seen it but hinata felt it.

"Hard to believe" hinata sighed feeling herself fall asleep again remembering a particular day at the academy so long ago.

_It was naruto's ninth birthday and hinata had just managed to walk up to the door of naruto's apartment. _

_For the past three years hinata had brought naruto birthday gifts, but this year would be the year she would give it to him face to face. She walked up to the door and was about to knock when the door began to open. _

_Naruto walked out and almost stepped on a small box. Naruto looked at it for a second and then picked it up. Hinata was watching naruto from behind the entranceway wall. "Still warm" naruto said as he opened it. When removed from the wrapping paper the gift was far smaller than let on. Naruto pulled out a small teardrop shaped pendant that was carved from some sort of pure white stone. Naruto looked at it hard, almost expecting it to do something. _

"_It's probably something intended to hurt me" naruto sighed as he casually threw the pendant across the hallway watching it slid to a stop under the bench. _

_Hinata was heartbroken. "What about my other gifts" she said nearly crying. Hinata ran towards the academy silently shedding tears as she went._

_**Academy room 101**_

_It had been about an hour since hinata had seen naruto throw her pendant. Hinata couldn't help but look over her shoulder to see naruto in the top row of the class casually leaning back in his chair as he often does. "Why did he do that, how could he be so mean" hinata began to ask herself. Hinata's thoughts where interrupted by the school bell. "alright class that's the bell for recess so play nice and train if you want" iruka sighed as his class ran screaming out except for two students .Naruto who was casually walking down the stairs and hinata who was still sitting in her seat._

_Naruto walked out of the room but iruka noticed that hinata was still sitting in her seat. "Hinata you know the bell rang right" iruka reminded. "y-yes sensei" hinata replied. "Then why are you still here" iruka asked. Hinata thought for a moment why did she stay instead of go with the others and play. I-iruka sensei can I a-ask you something" hinata stuttered. _

"_Sure hinata what is it" iruka asked walking over to hinata. "w-well w-why does n-naruto act so mean" hinata asked but couldn't believe she was doing so. _

"_What's this all of a sudden, when was naruto mean to you" iruka asked a little concerned. "w-when I tried to g-give him a b-birthday gift I got nervous and he threw it away" hinata said starting to get sad again. _

_Although her story wasn't really clear iruka kinda had a good idea of what happened. "hinata three years ago today naruto came into class and asked if I had given him a gift, I said no and he asked if I knew anyone who had, I also said no. naruto has never had anyone give him a gift before that day, so I don't think he meant to intentionally hurt you maybe you should tell him it was from you and he might say sorry" iruka explained._

_Hinata's worry seemed to fade away and she got up and ran to the door. "t-thank you iruka sensei" she smiled as she ran out of the room._

_Hinata ran out towards the schoolyard and then beyond that towards naruto's apartment. She didn't care that school was still in. She would give naruto his gift properly this time. Hinata reached naruto's apartment building. She looked around in the area where she saw naruto throw the necklace, but she didn't find it. Hinata looked frantically but still could not find the necklace. _

_Hinata began to cry and soon found herself walking back to school. She had just walked through the gates and saw two boys kicking someone. _

_She got a closer look and saw that it was naruto. Just as she was about to scream iruka sensei poofed in behind them and knocked them out. Iruka then offered his hand to naruto who refused it and walked out of the schoolyard. _

Hinata opened her eyes again re-awakening from another brush with sleep. Naruto still had his arms around her and his breath was still tickling her neck. Hinata looked over at the clock. The clock said it was 4:15 am. Hinata sighed and tried to fall back to sleep but realized something was poking her in the back. Hinata fidgeted slightly but not enough to wake even naruto.

She felt the object that was poking her fall down. Curiosity was beginning to get to hinata. She had to know what was poking her in the back. Hinata ever so delicately moved herself so she was facing naruto. And there low and behold the Moonlight Pendant that hinata had tried to give to naruto over three years ago.

"He kept it" hinata nearly gasped. Hinata then realized the position she was in and turned a shade of red so bright that it rivalled to sun itself. Hinata soon passed out from embarrassment and fell asleep again.

**So how did ya all like this one huh? I know it's short and all but I promise the next one will be much longer. Anyways the chunin exams will be starting next chapter so prepare yourselves for it folks. **

**Oh and let me know how my little flashback worked out huh, I figured even in the manga and anime that there isn't a lot of insight into naruto's past so I just decided to make my own. **

**p.s I wrote the above reviews about a month ago so i'm sorry if i missed you.**

**Anyways till next time peace out.**


	13. Announcment 01

Dear my great audience

Dear my great audience

No don't worry this is not another hiatus notice and yes I do realize that a couple hundred stars have been born since I've last updated but up until now I have had major catastrophic computer problems, I know it's a common excuse but it's true. I ask, no I beg for your patience for a short while longer until the literacy test is over this Thursday (March 27th 2008). There should be another chapter posted shortly after that so please keep with me until then.

Yours truly

Sandydeath101


End file.
